Eternal Love
by ReidsLittleGenius
Summary: Following on from Fade Out, after Ada destroys herself. Myrin is torn apart and becomes a science lab recluse. With no one else to turn to, Myrin relies on Claire for guidance and friendship. But is something more becoming of their strange relationship? It's not the first time Myrin has begun to care for one of his replaceable assistants. Please R&R, my first Morganville fic Thanks
1. In a New Light

**Eternal Love**

Welcome to Morganville, a town with a bite. Vampires aren't like in the books and movies so heads up- don't go looking for Edward Cullen for a life long whirlwind romance. It's Morganville not Sleeping Beauty, so instead of glittering hunks, it's glittering stakes and pointy, scary teeth. So first and last rule. DON'T FALL IN LOVE.

Yeah well Claire did well enough to break that rule didn't she? Everyone warned her not to go near him, he's dangerous and unstable. Yet Claire can't resist, she's drawn to the danger- how it makes her feel inside. Being with him is like standing on the edge of a cliff during a storm, not knowing whether the wind is strong enough to blow you over or just enough to let you feel like your flying. When Claire is with Myrin, most of the time it feels like she is flying, but then there's moments were he turns and it's like the winds are picking up and she's preparing to fall.

"Claire? Claire, will you stop this incisive daydreaming and come and help alphabetically arrange my German alchemical texts?" Myrin was stood up at the very top of the rail ladders, fanged bunny slippers barely hanging on to the smooth wooden curves of each step. The way he was peering down at her, was like he was peering right into her soul, like he could see what she feels when he looks at her that way.

"Are you kidding? I am not climbing right up there to Alphabetize books I cannot even understand. No I refuse, do it yourself" Myrin glanced at her in horror, then gave that quirky full teeth smile he did, Claire had to resist jumping for joy as her heart fluttered.

"As you please, Miss. Danvers" He gave her a little bow of appreciation, before leaping from the top of the ladders and swiftly, yet silently landing behind Claire. She felt her heart begin to pound, and wondered if he could feel it also. As he spun her around on the spot, her feet frozen in the spot she knew- he could hear it, and now he was having fun making her heart skip that little beat.

"Calm yourself little Claire, I won't harm you- not yet, anyway" There was a little reddish tint to his eyes, the way he gets when he's hungry, or angry. Or scared. But Claire had only ever seen him scared once before- down in the cave, when Ada was having her tantrum and dragging Claire by her hair. She saw it, there was a silver glint in his eyes when she was almost thrown down that sinkhole. When she had almost fallen into the earth, forgotten. Myrin would never admit he cared about Claire, and she had accepted that- but from that moment, seeing that he had feared for her life Claire couldn't help but think that he loved her, just like she was beginning to love him. It would never happen though- many people would not allow them to be together, never mind getting Myrin to admit his feelings. If he had any at all.

"Myrin, I don't have time for your games. I'm tired and all you've called me in for today is to help to alphabetize your books?" Claire let out a sigh, then confusion spread across her face "And since when are you so organized? Alphabetizing your books? You could barely dress yourself a few months ago" Claire knew she was now throwing her own temper tantrum now, but she was tired and worn out- she had spent the past six hours reading out titles then passing them to Myrin. Even though she had spent those long six hours with Myrin- looking at her and making the butterflies in her stomach swirl- she could no longer keep her eyes open, to make sure he doesn't snap and the first rule with Myrin, is to always keep your eyes on Myrin.

"Well little Claire, maybe you should go home to rest you do seem quite tired today" Myrin looked her over, quite pleased that he himself looked like he could run a marathon whilst she, well she looked like death warmed up.

"And how am I supposed to do that? No more portals! And Michael is out with Eve, so there is no way I can even get home, because I am not walking in the middle of the night, unprotected in fangville!" Claire took in a deep breath, and felt a little better after her grouchy rant.

"Well then, may I offer my gentlemanly services and escort you home?" Myrin held out his arm for her to take. As she stood up and linked in her arm, Myrin lifted her into his.

"Rest my little Claire, I give you my word you are safe were you lay" he just whispered softly to her as he began to walk slowly out the lab, up the steps and out in the alley way. Claire remembered seeing the Day House, from the weird angle from Myrins' arms, and him beginning to mumble but it felt far away, then nothing. She had fallen into a deep slumber, in the safety of Myrins' strong arms, as she began to dream she dreamt of staying in his arms- laying with him in bed, just listening to the silence around them.

Myrin looked down at Claire's sleeping body, and all he could feel when he looked at her helpless face, was overwhelming love. Myrin couldn't recall the last time he felt this way about anyone, let alone a human. What had she done to him? How had someone so small, so young made him feel emotions as strong as this. But he knew, somewhere deep down he knew, that he would lay down his life to protect her if it came to it. Looking at her small frame in his arms, knowing that he could never- ever! Cause any harm to her. He loved her.

"How have you done this to me little Claire? You have made me feel such raw emotions. I don't know how to act" Myrin let out an exaggerated sigh, as he walked through the darkened streets towards the Glass House. It took him about five minutes, to walk to the Glass House in that in-human way of his. As he knocked on the door, Michael answered as saw Claire's body in Myrins arms.

"What have you done to her?" Michael asked frantically, as he went to take Claire's sleeping form from Myrins arms.

"Nothing, she was tired and I was being the well-mannered boss I am to fetch my young, human apprentice home" Myrin moved Claire away from Michael's reach.

"Just let me take her to bed Myrin, she looks exhausted" Michael had never had time for Myrins games, especially when it came to the well-being of Claire.

"Hm, I'm afraid I cannot do that Michael. I promised Claire I would get her safely to her bed. Now if you don't mind" Of course he lied, but he just pushed Michael aside and went at in-human speeds once more to Claire's bedroom. He pushed the door open with his hand, still holding Claire. As the door swung open he took in a deep breath, and step inside. Walked over to Claire's bed and laid her gently down, pulling up her quilt covers and tucking her in tightly. As he turned to leave he heard her stir, as she cuddled into the quilt covers- he stood there for a moment, taking in her sleeping face before turning back around and planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Till I see you again Miss. Danvers"

And with that, he was gone.


	2. Stinky Gooey Love

Claire woke up the next morning with a screaming, thundering headache. Seriously? Did Myrin whack her head on every available object on the way home? As she stumbled out of bed, and wandered to the bathroom she caught herself in the mirror- there was big, red pimples all over her face.

"What the hell?!" All she could do was scream at herself, then stand in horror looking at what was Claire. Within seconds Eve and Shane were stood at the door.

"What's up Claire?" As she turned around to look at them both, they were both stood there silver coated stakes in each hand. The atmosphere soon changed from terror to laughter as they both broke down, laughing at Claire.

"What's so funny? Guys this is serious, they're everywhere!" Claire was beginning to panic, she's had chickenpox's and everyone says you can't get them again. Plus they weren't itchy, yet.

"Uhm, well have you had chickenpox's before?" Eve said through light chuckles.

"Obviously!" Claire snapped back, pushing past them and heading back towards her room, before she began to shuffle through her clothes. Eve and Shane followed and watched her as she pulled out some jeans and a plain green t-shirt.

"Where you going? Your ill. Ew, you could be infectious" Eve snorted, as her and Shane began to cover their faces with clothes.

"Guys, pack it in and get out- I'm going my parents" Claire hurried them both out her bedroom, and began to pull on the jeans and tee. Downstairs Michael was making breakfast, Eve and Shane were sat at the dining table still laughing- probably still at Claire.

"Right I'm going, you can stop laughing at me now" Scowl on her face and a full on teenage stomp out the front door, would probably do it.

Then she regretted it, as the sun felt like it was piercing her skin everywhere was so tender to the sun. "Suck it up Claire" she mumbled to herself, as she began to walk- well more like slow-paced jog- through the streets towards her parents house. It wasn't long before she reached the front door of her parents house, and as she swung the front door open her dad shot up and looked over at Claire.

"Claire honey, what's happened to your face?" You could tell he was biting back the laughter, but with those words her mother came running in. Claire stepped in and slammed the front door shut and stood there and her mum and dad looked her over.

"What's wrong with me? I'm covered in disgusting red spots, and they're getting itchy!" Claire began to fuss, repeatedly scratching all over her body.

"Claire honey stop scratching, it will only make them worse. Oh dear, maybe you have the measles" Claire watch her mum hurry off into the kitchen, then come back in with a wet, cold cloth and began to fuss over her.

"Lets get you up to bed sweety, I'll call the doctor and we'll get you looked at- in the meantime you stay in bed and I'll make you some sandwiches. Hm?" As they made their way up to Claire's bedroom, her mum hushing her into bed and pulling the blankets over her.

"It's ok sweetheart, you just rest" Claire's mum swept the hair out of her face, pecked the top of her head and left the room- leaving Claire in silence All Claire would do was let out a sigh, then she thought how angry Myrin would be that she wouldn't be in work today.

She fished around for her phone and then found it somehow shoved in the pocket of her jeans. "Hm? When did I grab it?" Claire pondered to herself, as she rang Myrins lab. And it rang, and rang, and rang.. and rang.

"Yes, hello?" Myrins aggravated voice sounded on the end. Claire couldn't help but smile,

"Myrin, I can't come in today- I'm sick" She emphasized the sickness, with a little cough down the phone.

"Oh Claire, modern times does not mean you can lie to your boss down the phone- your late, come now please it's a busy day- we're alphabetizing my French journals today"

"No Myrin really, I am sick- my mum thinks it's measles" Her voice was full of sorrow, because no matter how boring it would be alphabetizing his French journals- she would be able to spend it with him.

"Very well then, I shall be round shortly and I shall make you better" and with that the phone rang dead.

"What? Myrin no" Claire cried out to herself. Myrin couldn't come here, his… personality would most likely scare her mum and bewilder her dad.

She heard the knock at the door.

"Hello, I am Myrin- Claire's boss. May I come in please?" Claire held her breath, trying to mute any sound to listen. Straining her ears. Then she heard her dads voice

"Sure, come on in- she's sick in bed upstairs"

"Thank-you young sir, I shall only be one short moment" Then Claire heard the heavy footsteps upstairs, Myrin was putting force on his steps so not to spook her parents with his light footing. Typical. I bet he was walking like a clown, big heavy steps one in front of the other in his fanged bunny slippers.

Then Claire's bedroom door swung open, and there stood Myrin in black polished shoes, velvety black trousers, a midnight blue shirt with a black velvet patterned waistcoat. Relatively normal for Myrin.

"Oh my Claire, you are one for sore eyes" A grin spread across Myrins face as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom, looking at her pimpled face.

"It's not funny, it's itchy" Claire could tell she probably looked like a sulking child, but she couldn't help it- she didn't ask to be ill.

"Well this explains your grouchy behaviour yesterday, I don't recall myself ever getting measles as a child- a woman in my street died of the plague once- that was exhilarating to watch" Claire looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Myrin, can you help or have you just come to gloat about how you can never get ill?" Claire snapped, then regretted it as Myrin was by her bedside within seconds.

"Hm, I believe it's a bit of both really- but yes I can help if you like" The smile faded of his face, and he just stood there frozen in his place. Claire understood why as seconds later, her mother burst through the door with a tray of sandwiches and orange juice.

"Oh hello, you must be Claire's boss" Claire's mum smiled as she held out her hand to shake, Myrin of course took it and kiss the back of her hand.

"Yes indeed I am, I am here to aid Claire back to wonderful health" Myrin looked over to Claire who was watching religiously, he flashed her a full teeth- with the point fangs- smile.

"Oh, well I'll leave you too it then" and with that she left.

"I can't be bothered playing games Myrin, I'm tired and I feel like I'm going to tear my skin off I'm itching that much!"

"Ah right yes, here" Myrin handed her a jar of what looked like gone of Mayonnaise. She opened it and gagged. It smelt like gone of Mayonnaise.

"What is that?!" She shrieked, as she held the jar at arms length.

"I believe it's a cream, put it on your… sores and within the next two days you shall be up and running around again little Claire"

"I'm not rubbing that on me, it's vile!" Claire held it out and turned her face in disgust, refusing.

"Fine, then you suffer here in your bed and itch away" With that Myrin turned on his heels and headed for her door, jar in hand.

"Fine.. I'll… I'll take the disgusting cream" Myrin turned back around, wide manic smile and handed her the jar.

"Good- be at work tomorrow, bright and early" And before Claire could protest, Myrin was gone.

Her mother came wandering back in right after, smiling at Claire.

"What a wonderful, caring man he seems to be" She took the jar out of Claire's hands and opened it. At first she too even looked repelled by the smell- but then she began to rub it on Claire's arms, face, legs everywhere that seemed red.

"Well if the young man says it'll make you better, then Claire I believe him- he seems a bright, young man" Claire felt a slight flutter of laughter, at hearing her mum call Myrin young.. He was after all hundreds of years old.

Oh my, Claire was in love with a very, very old man. A manic, crazy old, old man! Is that even legal?


	3. Sweet Dreams

Claire's mum walked back into her room for the hundredth time that night,

"Anything else you need hunny?" Her tone was so warm, caring you could tell by her voice she was a mum.

"For the hundredth time mum, I'm fine honestly! My temperature has gone and the itching has stopped completely. How… how do I look?" Claire felt herself wince at that last question. Claire's mum just walked over, pecked Claire's hairline as she brushed it from her face and replied with a simple

"Beautiful" And with that her mum left her once again, in the silence as Claire just stared out her window- wondering what her friends would be doing now? Probably Eve and Shane killing zombies, whilst Michael was playing guitar. She wished she was there with them, cheering on Eve so she could wind Shane up. Claire saw her pink and white curtains begin to fade out and go blurry, then it went black and Claire felt herself drifting off.

Myrin stood in the corner of Claire's room, watching her dream sweetly. She looked so innocent when she slept, in fact she was innocent- Myrin knew that and he knew he could never have her, she was seventeen and he was ancient. But there was something about her, that kept drawing him back in, maybe the fighting spirit she had, or how unimaginably intelligent she was. Maybe he'd fallen in love with her, because she's the only person who has ever really stood up to him, the way she does. They tease each other constantly, and she's the only one who's ever trusted him that way. As Claire began to stir in her sleep, Myrin prepared himself- as her eyes fluttered open and look directly at him a smile spread across her face.

"Myrin, I miss you" she whispered, then fell back into her slumber. Myrin felt himself warm at his core, he knew it couldn't be his heart- he didn't have one. Did he?

"I miss you also, my little Claire. Shame I can never have you"

The she began to stir again, and he knew he couldn't risk it this time, before she awoke- he was gone. Into the night.

The next morning Claire woke with a huge grin on her face, she had dreamt Myrin had watched over her as she slept. Mumbling sweet things to her as she did. It made her glow from the inside out. As she got up, she looked in the mirror on her wall- almost all her pimples had gone and if some were there, they weren't red. Again she had another reason to smile, so she went to the bathroom and showered quickly- leaving her hair wet, as it would dry in the glowing sunshine outside. Claire just went back into her room, dried off and put on her best pair of jeans and top.

"Done, looking… alright" she mumbled to her reflection with a quick shrug, then went off downstairs to the sweet smell of her mothers pancakes.

"Morning dad" Claire sounded chirpy, she felt chirpy. Her dad just flashed her a grin and nodded his head, before going back to reading his paper.

"Morning mum, thanks for breakfast but Myrin wants me early today" Claire snatched up a pancake, took two gulps of the orange juice then shoved the pancake in as she walked out the front door and off to Myrins lab.

Myrin today looked very, calm. Today he wore shorts and a black patterned shirt, and flip flops. Another footwear favourite of his.

"Morning Claire, start on those boxes please" He didn't even look at her, he just pointed at the six dusty, stacked boxes in the corner.

"Erm, you ok Myrin?" She wandered over to the boxes, taking one and placing it on one of the workbenches as she began to sort through them.

"I'm fine Claire, now please just sort through the boxes" Again eye contact wasn't made, and Claire figured he wasn't having one of his good days. He was just messing around with some books on the second to top shelf. Clearly so she couldn't see.

Claire just sorted through the box of books, stacking them alphabetically on the workbench surface- ready for Myrin to put away. She finished that box relatively quickly and went to get the next one. As she went to lift it, it was surprisingly heavy and she felt herself tumbling backwards and the books coming out. Though she never hit the floor, and there were two very pale, firm hands around her waist holding her up.

"I didn't realize they were that heavy, my apologies Claire" Myrin muttered as he took the box, carrying it to the workbench like there was nothing but air locked in the box.

"Uhm, no it's ok. Thanks" Claire felt awkward, but she stood in place stunned at how fast he'd gotten to her. How safe she felt once he had his hands around her waist. Myrin was stood at the workbench staring at her, confusion on his face.

"Claire are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He sounded almost worried, as if he actually cared. Yeah right, keep dreaming Claire!

"No I'm fine, just a little shocked sorry" She wandered over to the bench and sat down, and began to sift through the box of books again. Myrin was already placing the last lot on the shelves. Doing it at a slow, human pace rather than hurrying the process. Claire just read the spines of the books, stacked them alphabetically by box. She repeated this, with every box and before she knew it- all six boxes were empty on the floor. She looked up and Myrin was placing the last one of the shelf, he turned and looked at her smiling.

"We make a wonderful team little Claire, thank-you for your assistance today" And with that, Claire felt it was a good-bye and get out my lab. So she grabbed her backpack, muttered goodbye and headed for the stairs. She never made it though.

"Claire" Myrin muttered, as he stood in front of her gazing down. There was a glint of red in his eyes and Claire's heart began to flutter ever so lightly. Oh god, he's going to hurt me.

"Er… yes?" Claire muttered, as she kept her focus on Myrin's toes in his flip flops. She never noticed how human his feet were. Just paler.

"Claire" This time, she was made to look at him as his cool, pale fingers ushered her chin upwards.

"Yes?" She said, this time more confidently. Myrin just gazed down at her, something different in his eyes, she didn't know what- she didn't want to find out. Myrin started to lean in, closer and closer.

He was inches away from Claire's face at this point, she could feel his breath. Is that possible for a vampire? Do they breath? She was trying to distract herself, his lips were almost touching.

Darkness took over. Claire didn't get to know why Myrin's lips were almost touching. She was surrounded by darkness. She felt like she was falling. Oh god, as he bit me?

The crazy vampire, has bit me hasn't he?!

Please review, I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. So please, leave a little line :) Thanks x


	4. Stake Me Yourself

Myrin caught Claire's falling body in his arms, and quickly laid her down on the workbench in the middle of the lab.

"I'm so sorry Claire" he mumbled, as he licked his lips softly. He swore he would never hurt her, yet here he is watching over her unconscious body. Myrin just stood there watching her, pleading for her to wake up.

"I am so sorry Claire, I said I couldn't have you but I can't resist. I… I do think I actually love you. I go out my mind when your not here with me, I actually feel like my body is aching for you. You make me smile inside, even if I don't show it. No I can't show it, I can't let you know how I feel- us.. We can never happen. No matter how much it pains me to say so. I must abide by the laws little Claire, and that means that I must remain your boss and not become anything more. I did try ever so hard to keep from liking you, but there is that something about you. Then I begun to enjoy your company, almost like a friend. And now. Now look what you have done to me little Claire. No this cannot happen, but I can't let you leave mad at me can I? No"

Myrin leaned down and gently kissed her soft lips, he felt that wonderful sensation fill him again.

"Oh you do ever so make me, feel human" he muttered, then Claire began to mumbled and he swept back. Leaning against the wall casual.

"Ow, god my head hurts" Claire mumbled from the workbench. She tried to sit up, but she hurt and felt dizzy.

"Myrin! Where are you? Hand me that stake, I'm going to plunge it into you and poke around all your organs before making my way up to your heart, then I'm going to twist it and watch you burn you bastard- you bit me!" Claire began to rant, as she lay flat staring at the ceiling. Myrin couldn't help but chuckle from were he stood.

"If you promise not to stake me, I will give you my bunny slippers" he chuckled, and watched her expression change.

"Seriously? The bunny slippers?" Her tone had already settled and a smile had appeared on her face.

"Yes, I have more anyway. You know stocking and all that" and instantly, the smile faded.

"Well I don't feel very special at all now, I thought you was going to give me your adored fanged bunny slippers. But the effectiveness has worn off. No I wish to stake you" Claire's voice sounded serious, but she didn't mean it- she wanted to scare Myrin.

"Very well, you can plunge the stake into my heart- but retrieve it and stake me yourself. If you can catch me that is" Myrin toyed with her, as he stood in a running stance.

"Very funny, but I've been rendered incapable as you bit me!" Claire snapped again, as she ran her hand along her neck. Nothing.

"What the? What have you done? No fang marks, what sorcery you done this time?" She was still trying to locate the were about of the puncture holes in her neck.

"I did not bite you Claire, I promise I wouldn't didn't I. I am a man of my word" Myrin still stood in the running stance, but now he was intensely watching Claire.

"But, I remember feeling your breath- you were very close to me! If you weren't biting me, what were you doing?" Claire began to feel uncomfortable.

"And why am I sore?!" She snapped again.

"Well if you calm down, I will tell you- but not until you calm down and apologize for thinking I had broken my promise" Myrin was now stood next to her, arms folded and looking down at her with eyebrows raised.

"Fine, I'm sorry" she muttered, clearly not meaning it.

"You fainted, probably from that fast-paced ticker of yours. It was beating awfully fast. And as I caught you, I kind of gave you slight whiplash" Myrin smirked at the last comment and Claire flashed him evils.

"You still haven't told me, why you was invading my personal space" Myrin froze, and Claire almost felt her breathing stutter also.

"I… I was just trying to stop you from leaving- which was successful as you fainted" He lied.

"Oh.. Ok. Well I need to go home, it's late and I finished work a while ago- wait how long was I out?"

"Oh not very long, about twenty minutes?"

"Oh.. Still I need to get home" Claire sat up slowly, holding a hand to her aching neck. As she stood up, her knee's felt shaking and Myrin held his arm around her to steady her.

"Will you be ok?" He asked, clearly shocking Claire.

"Yeah, I'll be fine no thanks to you. Good-bye Myrin" and with that, she hobbled out his lab, leaving him stood there regretting his decision.

He almost head butted that wall in anger, but decided against breaking the wall.

"Stupid Myrin, too close. Way to close"

**Sorry it's a shorter chapter. But I need to end were it is, in order to keep the story flowing in the way I need it to. Enjoy and review anyways, thanks for reading.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note**

**Guys I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload a new chapter, but with being back at college again I've been working and getting stuff done. But I promise I am doing my best to upload chapters as fast as I can, but I beg you to be patient for the good of my education! :D ahaha. **


	6. Uninvited, Invite

Claire arrived at the Glass House, and she felt home and happy. She took out her keys and opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Claire!" Shane called from the dining table, as they were all sat there scoffing in Chilli Dogs.

"Want some?" Eve offered, as Claire just nodded, smiled and began to also shove in a chilli dog.

"How was work then? Day twenty-two without a crazy relapse?" Shane joked, as he looked Claire over, clearly trying to make a joke of a serious matter.

"No it was good, we made a lot of progress today" She just smiled as they went back to their conversations, then Eve let out a shriek. Everyone just stopped and looked at her.

"What? You okay?" Michael asked, arm around her as a sudden smile shot across her face.

"I almost forgot, look what came for us today!" Eve shot over to the table beside the door and picked up four envelopes. Marked with the founders symbol- Amelie.

"What are they?" Claire pondered, as Eve just kept on smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Well Morganville newbie- every fall, there's a huge ball" Shane spoke, with sarcasm. Clearly he didn't enjoy the ball.

"Not just any ball though Claire, a masquerade ball!" and with that Claire's face also lit up and dashed for the envelope in Eve's hand.

"And we've been personally invited by Amelie herself, that's a rarity in itself!" Eve shrieked, this was every girls dream. Big dresses, masked men and music. Oh it was like a dream, travelling back in time.

Claire just opened her envelope, and looked down at the heavy paper as she read Amelie's perfect handwriting.

Claire Danvers, you have been personally invited to attend the

Masquerade ball in my honour. Please do join me, and bring

a guest if you wish. Thank-you.

Amelie.

Claire let out another silent squeal. Oh this was going to be perfect, she couldn't wait.

"Right, guys I'm off to bed- I'm tired been a long, productive day at work. Eve, we going to plan for the ball tomorrow? After I'm home from the lab?" Claire asked, a bit too excited.

"Yeah sure, oh my god this will be perfect- I can see it down, a big black and purple gown with skull gloves and a black and skull mask! Oh Claire, it'll be perfect!" Eve did squeal, she was excited. The boys, not so much they just looked at both Claire and Eve like they had lost it. I guess it wasn't a guy thing.

"Anyways, night guys" and with that, Claire wandered up to her bedroom. Shut her door and dove for her bed. A huge smile on her face, she actually was very excited about the ball. Then her thoughts trailed to Myrin. Would he be going? Would he take Amelie? What would he look like? Would he even dress for the occasion? And drifted off into sleep, wondering what Myrin would look like in a mask and suit.

The next day Claire woke in a glorious mood, she had showered and dressed smiling away to herself. Greeted Michael and Eve, then rambled on about the ball with Eve over coffee, before setting off for the lab.

The walk to the lab was relaxing in the hot Texas sun, people were out and about today doing their shopping, meeting friends at Common Grounds- going to the University (probably for extra classes or something) it didn't take long for Claire to walk to the lab, now that she didn't hover wondering whether she should go down the creepy alley way or not.

"Myrin! Myrin!" Claire called out, he had been acting weird lately and she didn't want to risk him jumping out, ripping her neck apart and hearing his evil laugh as the last thing she would hear.

"In here Claire" he finally called back, as she cautiously wandered into the lab- she looked around and Myrin was no were to be seen.

"Oh god! He's going to kill me, he's finally lost it " Claire mumbled to herself, as she back herself up against some bookshelves on the wall nearest the door. Just as Claire thought she was going to begin to hyperventilate, Myrin jumped out in a midnight blue velvet suit, penguin tailored suit jacket and a matching mask. He looked dark and mysterious, very handsome.

"What do you think? Too much for a ball of this century?" Myrin twirled in his velvety goodness, as Claire stood looking him over in approval. Then he stopped and just stared at her.

"Oh no, it's perfect- it's a ball, your supposed to look extravagant and mysterious" Claire spoke without sounding too enthusiastic, then added "Nice mask too" As she dumped down her backpack, and went over to the work bench were the computers were laid out. Her and Myrin had been working on a new, more controllable way to create a computerized Ada. After all Morganville depended on the portals, and the memory wiping and the boundaries, it was there form of protection somehow.

"So you done anything new for the program?" Claire pondered as she started up the laptop.

"Oh god know, that thing is way too technical- I can't see why we can't just get a brain and create a brand new Ada!" Myrin called out gleefully as he danced around her.

"No! No brain, too much hassle. And we all know who's next on the list- and you never. Ever! Getting my brain" Claire had put her foot down in that department, no brain, no human, no vampire- no killer personality with jealousy issues.

"Oh don't be such a bore little Claire, a personality is important with any working part of Morganville- maybe you could add your own personal flare to Morganville, with that big brain of yours" Myrin stood behind her, watching as she continued to program the newest Morganville computer. They had gotten so far as putting the borders back up, but can't wipe memories or create the portals just yet. So far, they were stuck.

"Oh I give up, why can't you just build another Ada like you did last time- but minus the creepy brain" Claire demanded, confounded and angry.

"Because last time I had a brain, I don't know how to work this technology- I just built Ada around her last time" Myrin simply replied, clearly picking up on Claire's angry tones- as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Claire didn't feel any calmer, but like the notion he was trying to reprehend.

"Claire I had something to ask you, whilst you're here" His tone changed, suddenly it sounded nervous… human.

"Err… yeah?" Claire felt nervous too. She had the gut feeling, he was going to ask for her brain- and when she said no, forcibly remove it.

"Do you have a- what is it? Plus one?- For the ball" Claire felt her heart skip a beat, is he asking her to the ball?

"Uhm no, I only got my invite yesterday so not really got around to doing anything" She answer casual, trying not to let him know how nervous she was- he could probably hear her heart racing.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the ball? I'm afraid Amelie has asked Oliver and well… I have no one really" He sounded lonely, such a human emotion Claire didn't think he was capable of feeling human emotions. Maybe it was just regret he couldn't feel? Or his moral compass was damned to hell.

"Err…. Sure. Why not? Are we co-ordinating colours?" Claire joked, trying to turn the nervous energy around.

"Why not, midnight blue is our colour scheme. I shall pick you up at eight on Friday- you have the rest of the week off to prepare. Make sure you meet my wonderful standards Claire" And with that Claire got ushered up, almost insulted and left to "prepare" as Myrin shoved her out the door and slammed it shut.

"Well.. How very gentlemanly" Sarcasm stung every word, as she stomped up the stairs and home. She still couldn't get the feeling of utter happiness and surprise out of her though. Myrin had asked Claire to go to Amelie's masquerade ball with him. Claire! Was she dreaming? She was probably dreaming, that was a too easy day with Myrin anyways. Yep, defiantly dreaming.

As she walked home it looked like the entire town was preparing for this ball, all the shops were displaying old dresses and suits. Beautiful masks on display. Even the book shop, was displaying books on masquerade balls and guides on how to dress. Maybe Claire could just pop in, grab one of those guides, she needed one.

"Hey" she called out as she entered the shop, scooping up a old, battered guide on how to dress for the ball. Cheesy title. She looked inside, scan reading and seemed satisfied and she handed over the five dollars it cost and read it as she hurriedly walked home. The sun was setting, and it was a good thing to be out at night around her. Especially distracted.

Claire arrived home, unlocking the front door and stepping into a wonderful smell of barbeque. Shane had brought left over's home.

"I'm home!" Claire called out, as she dumped down her bag and placed the book on top. She wandered into the kitchen, too see Eve prancing around in a big black and purple dress. Very Victorian. She'd even accessorized the dress, with white netting over the top with black sewn in skulls. Very Eve.

"Oh. Eve… lovely dress?"

"Oh I'm breaking it in for Friday, you know? You like it, I bought it today on the way home from the Uni"

"It's very you" Well that was true. Claire just helped set up the dips for the barbeque feast and then settled down at the table with everyone else, tucking into their mini feast.

Well Claire had read most of the book on the way home, and finished the rest after dinner and everything just read- extravagant! I guess that met Myrin's standards right?- Claire would go all out and be extravagant for him.

At least she hoped, that met his standards…


	7. Ball Gone Bad

**Authors NOTE: Guys, please review at the bottom. Even if it's just one line, it lets me know your enjoying what I write- or if I can make improvements so you can enjoy it better. I like interactive readers, to help better myself. SO enjoy and Review! ;)**

Claire had gotten the past two days off, in order to prepare for Friday. Myrin had said she had to stick to the midnight blue colour scheme, and every shop in Morganville had prepared for this ball. Claire guessed it was a big thing. At first Eve wasn't sure midnight blue was her colour, when they went dress shopping- but then once she tried on her dress, Eve said that Myrin was a genius and that she looked out of this universe. Claire herself hasn't seen herself yet, not even in her dress Eve insisted that she waited until the night to see herself because she wouldn't believe it was her.

Well now it's the night. She had spent the past four hours, knelt on Eve's bedroom floor whilst she did her hair and make-up and then helped her into her dress. It was five minutes before eight and this was it- this was when she is finally going to see herself. No going back now.

Claire couldn't breathe as she walked into her room, to use her full-length mirror. She felt herself shaking, what if Myrin didn't like it? What if he got mad at her and ate her? Oh god.

"I can't do this" Claire mumbled to herself, as she stood in front of her mirror eyes slammed shut.

"Claire! Your date's here!" Michael called down from the hallway. Claire took in a big deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Oh… my" Claire muttered again as she gasped for breath. Was she looking at herself? The only thing she could recognize was her eyes through the mask. Her dress was large, her corset was a laced midnight blue, with extravagant and intricate patterns all across. It laced up at the back, with black silk laces. The skirt half of the dress was just as intricately laced, with ruffles that cascaded loosely all down the dress. A part of the ruffles was pinned up at her hip, and a beautiful black pattern wound around the silk skirt underneath. Finally her mask was beautiful, laced just like her corset, of course it was elasticised so then her arms were free. Her mask unlike her dress was black, but had a glittered midnight blue pattern sewn into it. Then pattern wound around her eyes, so then it brought out her deep brown colour. Finally her hair, Eve had done wonders. It lay over the elastic so then it covered it- and was pinned to the side so her curls slivered down her bare shoulders and went with the curve of her body. She looked like a Victorian goddess.

She felt numb as she began to walk down the stairs in her laced midnight blue heels. Eve had insisted on heels. Claire got to the third step, and Myrin spun around to take her by the arm and stopped dead. Claire felt her heart stop dead too, as her breathe caught in her throat- he wasn't wearing that silly little outfit, he was in a midnight blue silk suit, proper black shoes, and a black pocket handkerchief properly folded. His hair even looked clean and brushed. He looked amazing.

"Claire…" Myrin looked lost for words, he was actually lost for words looking at her!

"You look…. Absolutely beautiful" Myrin smiled, stood all proper like a gentleman waiting. As he held out his hand for hers, she took it and he spun her around and then kissed her hand sweetly. Once her arm was safely wrapped around Myrins, he led her outside to a beautiful limousine with a smartly dressed man waiting with the door open.

"M'lady" Myrin said politely, as he stood besides the door waiting for her to get in. Claire just smiled, climbed in a sat- taking in deep breaths. The door shut and for those few seconds she was alone, Claire felt as though the world had stopped. Then Myrin joined her in the back seat and the limo was moving.

"I can't believe how different you look, you look so grown up and so… beautiful" Myrin was just looking at her, as Claire nervously fiddled with her hair.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Myrin chuckled, and took Claire's hand in his.

"You don't need to worry about anything tonight little Claire, I will not let anything happen to you, whilst you are with me" And with that he patted her hand, and they went the rest of the journey in silence. Claire was still trying to breathe normally.

They arrived at the City Hall, the ball was being held here and there were people bubbling about outside the doors, waiting to pile into the room. There were vampires all dressed in suits- Amelie's guards. They were seeing to the guests. There were two at the entrance, introducing each couple to the guests. Claire spotted Eve and Michael at the back of the que, waiting patiently

smiling and talking to each other. Myrin was by Claire's side in seconds, as she climb out the limo and stood there. Watching the crowd as they all waited.

"This is… amazing" Claire mumbled again, as she stood star struck.

"You vamps, really know how to throw a ball huh?"

"Why yes we do, if we vamps know anything- it's how to party. Especially the old ones- I've been to a few masquerade balls in my time" Myrin chatted away as they joined Eve and Michael at the back of the que.

"Claire you look amazing!" Eve excitedly called out, even though she was the one who had dressed her and done everything.

"You look beautiful too Eve, I can't believe how good you and Michael look together- all skull and Goth" They all just let out a chuckle, then before they knew it Michael and Eve's names were being called out and they got escorted into the main hall. It look stunning, there were lights shimmering everywhere. Music blasting away, and vampires and humans in a bustling room, dancing and laughing together.

"Oh god, were next" Claire stood fidgeting nervously.

"Calm down Claire, you look amazing. You ready?" Myrin took her hand, and led her in as the announcer called out

"Myrin and Miss. Claire Danvers!" The entire room span around to see if it really was her and Myrin. Even Amelie stopped greeting her guests to stare as Myrin led her down the steps.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Claire muttered under her breath, even though half the vampires in the room probably heard us.

"Because you look utterly stunning" Myrin muttered back, as he took her and led her to the dance floor and began to dance.

* * *

The night went fast, and Claire had never had so much fun before. She never knew that Myrin could be this human. And so gentlemanly. He fetched her drinks, danced with her, introduced her to others he knew. Also just like he promised, no harm had come to her whilst she was in his protection.

"Claire, can I have this dance?" That wasn't Myrin talking. That was…

"Oliver" Claire's body froze.

"You look beautiful" Oliver complimented her as he held his hand out, awaiting her to take it. Claire took in a deep breath and placed her gloved hand into his. Oliver pulled her close.. too close. They began to dance, as Oliver leaned in close- the hairs on Claire's neck stood up.

"Myrin has a soft spot for his new assistant I see" Oliver muttered in Claire's ear, as he led the dance.

"I don't know what your talking about" Claire answered back, as Oliver spun her out and then back into his arms.

"Oh don't play games Claire, I can see it in his face- he's practically beaming. Myrin is in love with you Claire. You have him wrapped around your little finger" His toned changed, it sounded harsh and cold. Claire tried to get out his grip, and go to find Myrin but he held onto her.

"Oh don't go running off now- you see, Myrin is in my way. For some strange reason Amelie trusts Myrins judgement. I can't take over with him here, so…" Oliver paused, and let his grip go as Eve passed by smiling.

"…so, I'm going to use you to get to him you see. Perfect plan isn't it? All I need to know now is, do you love him?" Oliver smirked as he pressed his head against her face. Claire's heart stopped. She did love Myrin. She did. Oliver let out an evil chuckle.

"Oh my. You do love him. Tut tut, Claire- never fall in love with a vampire. Especially one as crazy as Myrin. It'll get you killed one of these days" Oliver's gripped tightened again, as he began to drag Claire out of the crowd away from the party. Claire struggled against his grip but it didn't work, she took in a deep breath then screamed-

"MYR-" Oliver's hand clasped over her mouth, and her words dispersed into the air. Oliver is going to kill her to hurt Myrin. Does he actually love her? Does Myrin love me? She needed to fight, she needed to get to Myrin.

"Hush now Claire, don't try to fight me it will only make matters worse" Claire saw darkness now, they were in some hallway somewhere off the main hall. Claire didn't know were, only it smelled of roses.

* * *

"MYR-" Myrins head spun around in the direction Claire had been standing. She wasn't there now, and Myrin began to feel panicked. He had promised he'd keep her safe.

"Claire!" Myrin called out into the crowd. No reply.

"Oh no.." Myrin dashed off at in-human speeds, looking desperately for Claire. He'd lost her.. He'd broken his promise to keep her safe…

"I'm coming Claire" he muttered, as he began to exit the main hall in search for Claire.

"I'm coming my little Claire…" And with that Myrin exited through a door behind the raised platform of the main hall.


	8. Take my Heart

(15 minutes before)

"Have you enjoyed yourself Claire?" Myrin pondered as they waltzed around the room. Claire had thoroughly enjoyed herself, she didn't want it to end. She loved being held close, in Myrin's arms as they danced away. It felt like a dream.

"I've never had so much fun in my life" Claire hummed as she laid her head on Myrins chest as he danced with her.

"I think I have to agree" Myrin replied, as Claire's eyes dashed to his. They were sparkling as he smiled.

"You've had a very long lifetime Myrin, I'm sure you've experienced better things than taking your teenage assistant to the town ball out of pity" Claire began to feel sour, this was a pity date. He had no one else, and Claire was his last resort. Myrins fingers wrapped themselves around Claire's chin and lifted it to meet Myrin's eyes.

"Claire Danvers, I have never experienced a feeling such as this, you were not my last resort- I made Amelie take Oliver, so I could ask you. Because I wanted to. You may be my assistant Claire, but I have never felt…." Myrin stopped, and just looked at Claire. Her insides were bursting, every being in her body was begging for him to finish his sentence.

* * *

Oliver and Amelie were sat on two very large silver thrones on the raised platform, watching over their guests like a king and queen. Oliver looked and spotted Myrin and Claire- stood in the middle of the room, looking into each others eyes. He turned to Amelie smiling.

"Amelie, what's going on" Oliver nodded towards Myrin and Claire.

"Oh- the old fool has fallen for the girl" Amelie replied coldly, returning to watching her guests. Oliver sat there gob smacked.

"What did you say?"

"Oh Oliver don't play dumb, you knew it would happen- Claire is a rarity in herself. Myrin has gained a rather large soft spot for the girl"

"So it seems" Oliver snarled as he continued to watch them together.

* * *

"Never felt?" Claire continued for him, begging for him to finish this sentence. Myrin just looked at her, longing to finish his sentence but something was up.

"Myrin what's wrong?" Claire began to worry, she always seemed to worry about him these days. Since Ada he had not been himself, she never saw him- until he began to call on her, asking her to come to the lab. Then they'd just sit there eating donuts and talking. Just talking. They had become… friends?

"Oh nothing, just… I've never felt a friendship like this before, you are so human. So delicate, you are an unlikely friend Claire" Myrins face looked pained. He regretted saying that.

"I'll be back in a moment Claire, don't move" Myrin wandered off into the crowd, leaving Claire stood there alone.

* * *

(Present time)

Claire was strapped down on a chair, her dress creased from the ropes wrapped around her.

"Oliver please don't do this, your crazy Myrin doesn't love me- we're just friends" Claire sobbed, as she tried to wriggle free from the ropes. It wouldn't work, they were tied good.

"Oh don't be foolish girl! You know how he feels for you, your just playing dumb. Dumb doesn't suit you" Oliver snapped, as he paced- waiting for Myrin to burst through the doors and rescue her.

Then as if by magic, Myrin burst through the doors- fangs gleaming, eyes rabid and he looked furious.

"Myrin run!" Claire screamed, Myrins eyes shot to her and for a moment he looked saddened- then he turned back to Oliver.

"Oliver what you playing at?" He demanded, he sounded pissed off.

"Well Myrin, me and Amelie have been talking and she let slip your secret" Oliver was toying with him, trying to make him do something he would regret.

"Secret? What secret? What you on about!" Myrin snapped.

"Oh just the secret, that you've fallen for yet another assistant…" Oliver paused for a moment to smile at Claire, then turned back to Myrin.

"…Though it seems Myrin, you have fallen much deeper for this one than the previous. What is it about her Myrin? Because my old friend, I've never seen you care so much for one person before" Oliver stood, looking directly at Myrin as he began to calm down, he was just stood watching Claire- who looked gob smacked.

"Myrin is it true?" Claire had tears streaming down her face, as she slumped in her chair.

"I… Er… Yes" Myrin just stood, he looked defeated.

Claire just let out a little sob, then smiled as she calmly said "I love you too, Myrin" and Myrin stood back up and looked at her, like his whole world had just become real. Like he'd just woken up.

"You do?"

"Yes.. Yes I do, I really do" Claire finally convinced herself that she wasn't crazy, she really did love a vampire. Myrin just stood there gleaming from head to toe.

"Well this is all well and good, this lovey dovey stuff- but I have my plan to execute" Oliver spoke up, it snapped both Claire and Myrin out of their gaze and towards Oliver.

"Oliver let Claire go- you've exposed me, now hand her over" Myrin demanded, sounding strong and in control now.

"That's not going to happen" Oliver shot behind Claire, and pulled her head to the side and exposed her neck.

"You see Myrin, I want you to tell Amelie she needs to step down or I kill your precious Claire"

The room stopped dead. Myrin stood watching Oliver.

"I won't do that Oliver"

"Oh you will" Oliver leaned down and his teeth sank into Claire's neck, she felt the blood running out of her body as he sucked on her neck. The next thing Claire remembered was Myrin flying towards her and hearing a loud bang- then she fell into darkness.

Myrin flung towards Oliver, crashing into the wall with him. As he looked back Claire's body was slumped forward in the chair. Everything in him just felt like it wasn't worth living without Claire. Within seconds he was beside her, snapping the ropes like they were liquorice laces and lifting her unconscious body into his arms. Myrin just looked down at her, and actually felt tears trickle down his cheek.

"I am so sorry I broke my promise Claire" Myrin pecked Claire's lips, for the first time as she lay in his arms- he felt himself flutter inside. If he had a heart, it had just skipped a beat.

"I love you Claire Danvers" Myrin felt a thud in his back, and Claire's body flung out his arms and into the wall facing him. She fell lifeless against the wall, her body on the floor. Myrin spun around to find Oliver smirking behind him.

"I finally found your weakness Myrin" Oliver thundered as Myrin stood looking at Claire's body on the floor.

"She's not a weakness Oliver"

"Oh is she not? So If I killed her, you wouldn't mind then? Because she does taste delicious" Myrin span around and grabbed Oliver by the throat, holding him up against the wall.

"You ever touch her again young Oliver, and I will reach into your disgusting body of yours and rip out your heart. Then I will plunge your body into a coffin of silver and throw it to the depths of the Atlantic. Do not test me Oliver, I am much older and much smarter than you, and I will kill you" Myrin let go of Oliver as he stood in front of him, clearly shocked at Myrins anger.

Myrin just turned his back to him, walked towards Claire's body and picked her up again. He just walked out the room and headed back towards the ball.

As Myrin stepped out onto the raised platform, the ball stopped still. The music cut out and everyone stared at him. At Claire's lifeless body. Amelie was beside them in seconds, laying Claire's body on the floor and testing for a pulse. Myrin just stood over her frozen.

"CLAIRE!" Eve screamed as she and Michael ran through the crowd and towards Claire's body. Shane even began to run through the crowd, away from his date- someone from the University- and knelt besides Claire's body.

"Is she alive?" Eve stuttered through sobs.

"Barely, get an ambulance" Amelie order Michael, as he whipped out his phone and began to dial for the ambulance.

"Myrin? Myrin what happened!" Amelie demanded, as she looked up towards the stunned vampire.

"Oliv… Oliver wanted to hurt her to get to me. He knew I loved her" Myrin mumbled as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He put a finger to his cheek and wiped at the tear.

"Am I crying?" Myrin asked puzzled. Shane looked up to him, tears down his face.

"Yeah you psycho maniac! Welcome to the world of fucking feelings" Shane shouted as he held Claire's head, stroking her hair desperately.

Oliver stepped out from the door at the back, stake in his hands. Everyone turned to look at him, as he glared at Myrin.

"No one threatens me, and gets away with it" Oliver shot towards Myrin, and plunged the stake through him.

Myrin just stood there, looking down at the wooden stake through his heart. Stunned.


	9. Left For Dead

Claire woke up to blaring sirens, as her vision blurred into focus she recognised the all too familiar, cramped space of the ambulance. Oh god, what happened?

"Myrin?" Claire mumbled, as she began to frantically look around for him, she needed him.

"Claire!" Eve called out from the side of her, as she dashed for Claire's hand holding tight. A huge smile spread across Eve's face as she saw Claire awake.

"What happened? Where's Myrin?" Claire repeated, more clearly this time. Eve's smile dropped.

"Oliver attacked you, and Myrin…" Eve looked down, making sure she didn't meet Claire's eyes, as pain spread across her face. Followed quickly by confusion.

"What do you mean and Myrin?" Claire demanded, but Eve didn't get to tell her because the ambulance crew were now rushing her into the hospital.

"I'll be waiting right here Claire!" Eve called from somewhere in the distance. Claire's head began to spin again as her bed burst through multiple doors, then she lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Ok Michael, on three" Amelie said coolly, as she looked down at the stake in Myrins chest.

"One" Michael placed his hand over the stake, gripping it firmly.

"Two" Now he took in a deep breath,

"Three!" Michael yanked out the stake, and Myrin shot up gasping for air. Michael shot back stunned, Amelie just sat looking tired were Myrins head was.

"That little rodent! When I get my hands on him, I swear to the holy hells that I will rip him to shreds!" Myrin looked furious, then as he calmed down he looked around.

"Where's Claire?" Myrins faced looked contorted with anguish and confusion. Michael came to stand at a reasonable distance from Myrin, before telling him what had happened.

"Well when you brought Claire out, I called an ambulance- then Oliver uhm…" Michael mimed the whole staking situation then continue "and you just stood there for a few minutes then dropped. Claire was still unconscious, she was barely holding on when the ambulance came to get her. Eve went with her to the hospital, but there's been no news yet. Oh! And Oliver ran off" Michael finally finished, as Myrin stood looking between Amelie and Michael.

"Amelie, we have to find him- better you than I, because when I do he's dead!" That was a promise. Myrin would kill him, he wasn't going to break another promise to Claire.

"Now, I have to go see if Claire is alright" Myrin began to walk out when Amelie appeared in front of him.

"No Myrin" Those two words struck him, worse than a stake would have. As she stood there just looking at him with those ice cold eyes. No emotion on her face.

"What do you mean no?" The anger was rising in him again, and Amelie could see it- as even she took a step back.

"Myrin, this is your fault- this happened to Claire, because you fell in love with her. Well now I forbid it, she will no longer work for you- and you will no longer see each other. For both of your safety" Amelie seemed pained to say the words she just had, after all she had forbid herself to spend an eternity with her true love, and now he was gone.

"You can't do that Amelie- this town is as much mine as it is yours! I won't allow it" Myrin shot off before Amelie could argue her case, or Claire's. But Myrin would come to his senses, he would understand that staying away from Claire, would be better for her than spending it with him. They could never be together- he had known that, but he couldn't resist. A life of protecting her for him, was worth the love he felt when he was with her.

"Michael go after him, try to stop him if you can- he needs to understand this is for the best" Amelie stood huddle over now, clearly resurrecting Myrin had taken it out of her. Michael just nodded, and was gone within seconds.

* * *

"Eve Rosser?" The nurse called out, as a worried looking Eve- in an extravagant skull black and purple Victorian gown- stood up.

"Yes?" Eve's voice croaked, she had been crying. Worried sick about Claire, about Michael.. she even felt sorry for Myrin.

"She's stable now, we've had to use some of the emergency blood to stabilize her blood pressure. But she's out of danger now" Eve let out a huge sigh of relief,

"Can I go see her?" The nurse smiled at Eve and stood to the side as she let Eve past, to go see Claire.

As Eve walked into the room Claire was lay there awake, just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Claire" Eve announced herself and Claire shot her head towards Eve, tears clearly still trickling down her face.

"Hey" Claire sounded broken.. Defeated.

"What's up Claire bear?" Eve took the seat next to her bed, taking Claire's hand and giving her, her best 'everything will be ok' smile.

"I need Myrin, I need to know he's ok" Claire begged, as tears began to flow faster down her cheeks. Eve just hugged her gently, as Claire sobbed on her bare shoulder.

"Lets just worry about you first huh? Not some stupid vampire" Eve chuckled, trying to cheer her up but Claire shot back, glaring at Eve.

"He's not just some stupid vampire Eve! I love him!" Claire screamed those last three words, as if her life depended on it. Eve just sat back shocked.

Claire was now staring at the door of her hospital room, a smile on her face. Eve followed her gaze and there stood the mysterious, dark vampire. Myrin.

"Claire your ok" Myrins voice sounded so hopeful, and the smile of his face could make Claire go weak at the knees. He really does love her.

"Your ok!" Claire laughed through sobs. She couldn't believe he was ok, they were both ok.

"I needed to know you was ok, before I had to…." Myrin trailed off, looking down at his shoes. Claire's heart stopped as she watched him, then she looked to Eve. With a nod of their heads, and a quick smile- Eve left them alone.

"Myrin what's wrong?" Claire was now gasping for breath through her words. She felt as though her heart was being twisted and pulled out her chest.

"I love you Claire, I really do- but…" Myrins face looked pained again, as he looked at Claire's face and the tears that were pouring down her reddened cheeks.

"B…bu..but?" Claire stuttered through gasps for breath and her sobs.

"But, we can't be together- we are to no longer see each other, and you are no longer going to be my assistant- forget we ever met, it's for the best Claire" and with that last word, Myrin was gone. At first Claire hadn't really understood what happened, then it hit her.

And her heart shattered. Claire began to scream out in pain, folding into herself to try and stop the agony she was feeling. Her heart really had just been ripped out. Claire just screamed, gasping for breath as she sobbed. She thought she could actually lay down and die at that moment, whilst her heart gave up on her. As she gasped for breath, she began to scream out his name-

"MYRIN! Please don't leave me, please don't go. Please, please come back. I'm sorry!" Claire repeated it over and over, screaming through her sobs.

* * *

Myrin walked out, and waited outside the room out of Claire's view. At first it was quiet and it he was actually happy, she isn't in as much agony as he is- walking away from her. Then it hit. He heard Claire began to scream out, hearing her gasp for breath because her sobs and screams were cutting her air. Myrin had to fight everything within himself, not to go in there and make it all better. Then- she began to scream his name.

"MYRIN! Please don't leave me, please don't go. Please, please come back. I'm sorry!" And his entire body just sunk in pain, and he just couldn't bare to hear her hurt like this. Myrin stood up, took in a deep breath and was gone…

"Myrin!" Michael called out, he had been waiting outside the hospital for him, to ensure he truly did say good-bye to Claire. Michael knew he had… he could hear Claire from here.

"I wish to be alone" Myrin sounded…. Monstrous. Then Michael noticed the red in his eyes, along with the pain and sadness. Then the fangs…

"Myrin don't do something stupid" Michael called after him which made Myrin stop in his tracks. Then he turned towards Michael- and he didn't look like Myrin no more. He looked like a true demon. He flung towards Michael, his hand around his throat.

"Do not tell me what to do- you are part of this issue! Now ensure you keep that girl away from me, otherwise I cannot be held responsible for what will happen to her!" Myrin let Michael go, and before he could stop Myrin- he was gone.

Michael stood, looking off into the direction he had gone- then up to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Claire, but it's for your own good"


	10. Shattered

(2 Weeks Later)

Claire had been home from the hospital for almost two weeks now, and not once had she left the sanctuary of her bedroom. After the… departure of Myrin, Claire had spent another two days in the hospital- not because of the incident with Oliver, but because she had made herself physically ill, through the pain of Myrin leaving her.

When she did come home, Claire didn't eat, didn't drink and she's hardly slept since the night it happened, because every time she closes her eyes she see's him walking out the door. When she did sleep, she only got an hour in, before she woke up screaming his name. Eve, Michael and Shane have been helping her as much as they can- bringing her food, drinks, just trying to get her to talk. Eve would sit in the bathroom with her when she showered, just so she wasn't alone. They had all pulled their weight, to try and help their friend, but nothing seemed to be working anymore. Even her parents had visited, and tried to get her to at least come down stairs- but nothing. Amelie had been, to try and 'talk sense into her' but, Amelie wasn't exactly as caring as one should be in the situation. She had even sent private tutors round, to tutor Claire as she refused to go to class. Obviously, even class and education hadn't got Claire out her trance. They had exasperated, every last option-

* * *

No one had heard from Myrin or Oliver. Though there had been 'sightings' as such of Myrin. Since he left Claire at the hospital, there had been bodies randomly found around Morganville, drained of their blood and then ripped to shreds. Amelie and some of the others on the council, believed this to be Myrin- off the rails.

There were search parties, hunting him down to try and help him come to his senses. Amelie wanted to lock him back up in his cage. No one could find him though, they had searched every possible place he could have been.

* * *

Eve and Michael were sat downstairs on the sofa, talking about new ways to tempt Claire out of her room. Shane had already left for work, after leaving a note for Claire on the bathroom door-

Claire, chin up sunshine

Things can only get better from here

Shane x

Both froze in their conversation to the sound of footsteps, and as they both turned towards the stairs- there stood Claire looking like death warmed up.

"Claire!" Eve cried out, shooting up and approaching her slowly with a smile. Claire gave a small, frail smile back then stood staring at both Michael and Eve.

"I want to go to Myrin's lab" Her voice croaked, due to all the crying she had done over the past two weeks. Both of them froze when she said that, and they just looked at her. Then Eve looked to Michael for answers.

"Claire.. Myrin is still loose, no one knows were he is- and well, Amelie gave strict orders to not let you go there" Michaels voice sounded sincere, he had been there for Claire the past two weeks and had shared her pain in some form.

"I don't care" Claire muttered, as she started to walk straight past Eve and Michael and for the front door. No one tried to stop her, how could they? With everything that she had suffered so far, they couldn't dare take this from her either. Plus the sun was blazing outside- which meant Michael was house bound anyway.

"Don't follow me" Claire called back, as the front door slammed shut.

As Claire walked down the street, towards the lab- she realized she looked like hell, that may be the reason why people were staring. Otherwise it was the fact that she was an unwanted cast-off, of Myrin. Claire didn't care, she was on a mission to get to that lab! As she looked around, everything just seemed so normal, no one cared her world had fallen apart- everyone else was happy, going about their lives as though nothing had happened. Well to them, nothing had. It was only Claire, that had suffered. Tears began to trickle down her face, but she furiously wiped them away. She was sick of crying, sick of being.. Sick- of her heart aching so much. It was painful to breath these days.

She missed Myrin. She needed Myrin. But yet she was so angry at him! How could he have left her like that? Just told her that he loved her, then turned it all around to say they're never going to see each other again. How could he have left her so easily? How did it not hurt him?

Her head hurt from thinking so much, every breathing moment she thought about him. About how and why he left her. She finally figured, that she needed to stop thinking of him- and this was the only way she could.

Claire arrived at the dark alley that led to Myrin's Lab. Gramma Day was on her porch, sipping lemonade and rocking in her chair. She waved and smiled at Claire, but Claire didn't stop- she stormed over to the door, swung it open and down the steps.

When she arrived in the lab, she looked around- everything look just like how they'd left it. He hadn't been here… Claire sat in his chair, taking in deep breaths, trying to talk her head out of what she was about to do- but everything in her agreed with her plan.

"Good-bye Myrin" Claire muttered to herself as she stood up, grabbed a stool and began to smash everything in the lab up. The book shelves came crashing down, the books flying everywhere. The workbenches shattered under the weight of the shelves. Glasses flew everywhere, jars of icky stuff flooding the floor. Equipment shattering into pieces on the floor. Claire made sure she smashed everything she could up, before shattering the stool in her hands against one of the fallen shelves. Once she was done, she stood there looking at the wrecked lab. The only thing still standing was Myrins chair, and she just sunk into it… and sobbed. Letting out all the pain and anger she felt, in full breathless sobs.

* * *

Myrin was hiding in the little room off his lab, no one really knew it was there- no one except Claire and him, so no one had checked yet. For the first week, he had spent it in here- hiding and trying to forget her face. He announced it impossible. The second week of being away from her, Myrin had turned off any real emotions and became a killing machine. Anything he could get his hands on, he would rip to shreds- make them feel the pain he felt. But every time he'd finished, there was still that hole in him- in his non-existing heart. So he'd return to his and Claire's lab, he could still smell her here. Could still feel her, every now and then he'd see her smiling face walk down the steps and begin work. His mind was holding onto any living shred of memory he had of her.

Myrin was sat in his little room, lay on the cot bed staring at the ceiling when he heard someone come down the steps. He froze at first, then he heard little sobs and then….

"Good-bye Myrin" it was Claire. Everything in him fought against him reaching for the handle, and running out to her. He couldn't do this again… couldn't hear her pain, hear her cry. But it wasn't crying that followed that good-bye, it was the lab being smashed to pieces. He could hear her sobbing as the glass shattered, things fell. He felt more pain, for their lab- that she was in there, just through that door smashing up everything they'd worked to do.

It went quiet, things had stopped shattering against hard surfaces. Then he heard one final thing break into pieces before peace. Myrin took in a deep breath, standing up thinking she had gone. Then… he heard her begin to sob again. And he broke again.

"Claire, please stop crying" Myrin begged, as he placed his head against the door. Watching his tears fall and splatter on the dusty floor beneath him. She didn't stop. She never stopped.

That's it. He couldn't stand here any longer listening to her cry. As Myrin gripped the door knob, he took in a deep breath.

Then…

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry it's such a short chapter guys, was trying to get across their feelings from different perspectives. It will pick up again shortly. Thanks for reading, drop a line :) Thanks! x**


	11. Love Conquers All

**As we have now reach the tenth chapter! Thank-you to those of you have stuck with me from the beginning by the way. Well anyways, as we have reach the tenth chapter, you know double figures and all that- I've decided that an extra exciting and lengthy chapter was needed to celebrate! So enjoy guys.**

Then…

Myrin just froze, his hand on the door knob as he felt as though his heart should have been racing. He just stood there listening to her sob, something wasn't letting him through that door. Was it that he'd told her they were not to see each other anymore? Something in his sub conscious begging him, to not walk through that door towards her. But there was something battling against that feeling, screaming in his head to go tell her you love her and that you will never leave her again! She needs you Myrin, her heart is breaking because of you. This is your fault!

"Please shut up!" He begged, at first Myrin didn't know whether he was saying that to Claire or the argument going on in his head.

Myrin took in a deep breath, looking down at his hand on the door knob- he had broken it slightly from the grip he had on it.

"You can do this Myrin" He muttered to himself, for encouragement. Then just as he was about to swing the door open, Claire stopped crying. Myrin froze once again, listening for anything.

"Myrin?" Claire whispered from the other side of the door. Myrin himself had to double check, he hadn't swung the door open- that she couldn't see him. Nope, she definitely couldn't the door was still firmly shut.

"Myrin?" She repeated again, Myrin could hear her heart racing- the monster inside him wanted to go out there and rip her apart, but even trying to switch his emotions off- his love for that little girl out there was too much.

Myrin could feel her now, standing on the other side of the door like she was looking straight at him. Myrin placed his hand on the door, as if he was touching her heart

"Claire" he mumbled, as yet more tears slowly dribbled down the side of his nose. Myrin missed her so much, he wanted to be with her forever- keep her safe from all the horrors this town creates. Make her happy for the rest of her life, and if she decided- that she wanted to be with him forever, he would make her a vampire and keep her safe forever. Lover her eternally.

"Myrin please come back" Claire sobbed again from the other side of door. Myrin heard her slide down the door, crying again.

"I miss you so much Myrin, I need you- please come home" Claire begged again.

"Claire!" Myrin shouted, hoping she'd hear him from the other side of the door, over her sobs.

"Myrin?!" Claire called back, he could imagine her shooting up looking frantically around the room.

"Great! Now I'm hearing him, that's it I'm officially insane!" Myrin heard her shout at herself, then footsteps. She was leaving! No she can't leave. Myrin began to fiddle with the door handle, but it wouldn't open- he'd broken the handle.

"Claire no wait!" Myrin called out, but there was no answer. Right- Myrin stepped back, then kicked the door down bursting out into the lab. Shock hit him like silver coated stakes, right in his chest- she really had smashed up the lab, there was glass everywhere, books scattered and ripped everything was gone…

"Oh no" Myrin mumbled "Claire, what did you do" Myrin knew if Amelie found out that she'd smashed up all their work, she'd kill Claire. He had to find her, protect her- they needed to get out of Morganville, away from here. He'd protect her until his dying day, he needed to. Myrin knew now, he couldn't live without her. He needed her.

Myrin looked at the door at the other side of the lab, it was still wide open from when Claire left. That snapped him back to reality and he was out in a flash, going up the steps within seconds- though as he burst out the door and into the alley he noticed the sun was still up. Myrin took in a deep sigh and began to walk at in-human speeds down the streets, looking for Claire. The pain of the sun didn't bother him much, he was ancient after all it wouldn't hurt for a while.

* * *

Claire had stormed out the lab and up the steps, muttering to herself how crazy she was. She thought she was actually losing her mind, I mean what else would possess her to go smash up the lab- oh god. Amelie was going to be so mad at her! Claire didn't really know were she was heading, just that she knew she couldn't go home and needed to clear her head. Find somewhere she felt close to Myrin.

"Myrin why can't you just come to me? Just come get me, I need you. I know you need me too" Claire kept muttering to herself, people were now looking at her like she was insane. She didn't care though, she just kept walking- she needed to walk, anywhere, everywhere.

* * *

"Jesus Claire! Were are you?" Myrin was beginning to burn now, and it was hurting. Hurting bad. He'd even walked to the Glass House and asked were Claire was, both Eve and Shane looked gob smacked that he was there. They didn't answer either, just slammed the door in his face.

Myrin had also checked Common Grounds, Oliver wasn't working today and no one else would come near him. Clearly word had gotten around, that Crazy Myrin! Was back in action. As Myrin was walking around the streets, looking for Claire- in every alley, building and dustbin he could access- a large black limo pulled up alongside the pavement and Myrin stopped. Amelie was here.

"Myrin" Amelie called from the limo, one of her little bodyguard slaves has rolled the window down- clearly he was burning, but didn't seemed to care.

"Amelie" Myrin replied out of manners and respect for his dear, old friend.

"You look like a love sick fool, please do join me in safety and let me take you home Myrin"

"No. Not until I find Claire" Myrin firmly put his foot down, he would walk until he was dust until he found Claire.

"Myrin!" Amelie snapped, looking at him fiercely "Do not test me, get in the car before I forcibly put you in it" There was no arguing, Myrin was going to have to take down her men- he was not getting in that car.

"Then attack me Amelie, because I refuse to ride with you" Myrin began to walk away, unafraid of what will be coming. He needed Claire.

"Myrin, my dear friend- please before there is nothing left of you, for Claire to love" Amelie sounded calmer now, sounded like she was pleading with him. Myrin stopped in his tracks, turned to her and put his head down.

"No" He simply replied, then shot off towards the old, wrecked hospital building.

* * *

As Claire was walking down a street, she peered up for a short moment and saw a large, black limousine cruising down the road. Amelie.

"What's Amelie doing out and about?" Claire pondered, as it was rather unusual that Amelie was out. Especially on a day such as this, the sun was literally radiating the deadly Vitamin D. Claire decided to follow the limo, seeing what Amelie was up to- it could lead her to Myrin.

Claire watched the limo carefully, as she couldn't keep up with it, she memorized which way it had turn- making sure to always keep up with it before it turn, so then she wouldn't lose it. Then- she saw it stop. Claire took in a few breaths, whilst watching it pull up alongside someone. Claire couldn't see who it was from were she was stood, but she doubted it was Myrin out in the sun- he was crazy, not stupid. Claire just sighed sadly, it wasn't Myrin. At this rate she'll never find it- for all she knew, he could have left Morganville now.

She was tired, she needed her bed. She just turned on the spot and started to toddle home, trying to hold back the tears of disappointment. It was like a tragic love story. Claire actually felt like laughing- maybe one day, someone would write a story about her and Myrin, like they had done with Romeo and Juliet or the true story of Hunchback of Notre Dame a truly tragic love story. Oh how Claire loved that story, that was true eternal love.

Claire felt tears tickling her cheeks as they ran down them- running down the hem of her nose and of the end. Claire never really noticed how sad the world looked, how sad things can truly be before- everything had always been wrapped in cotton wool for her. Perfect.

Morganville had changed her. The Claire that first came here, scared and afraid was dead. Now all that was left was anger and pain.

* * *

Myrin finally found refuge in the sanctuary of the old hospital building, he just sat there indulging in the silence. That was, until it was rudely interrupted.

"Amelie, please do leave me alone" Myrin sounded like his old self, emotionless.

"Oh, so now you have the right to tell me what to do? Do not forget your place Myrin"

"Oh, I supposed you are going to place me back into it then?" Myrin looked up, into Amelie's cold, ice eyes. There had never been any emotion in those- not unless she was with Sam.

"If I have to I will Myrin, I do not wish to harm you- but you have broken the rules of Morganville and for that you shall be punished" Amelie continued coldly, looking straight at him

"Oh Amelie, not everyone can mourn their lost love like you- I am so sorry I did not shut myself away. But if you do not remember, I was never a shy one" Myrin replied, relishing in his first days as a vampire.

"Do not dare speak of Sam! Do not dare compare him to Claire! She is not dead Myrin, she is not cruelly taken from you!" Amelie snapped, anger flared into those cold eyes now. Myrin stood up looking at her, anger also filling him.

"No she is not dead, but she might as well be- as you have forbid me to ever see her! I do not wish to feel you pain Amelie! You should not sentence me to the pain you feel, because you lost Sam!" They were both now stood, squaring off to each other. You could feel the anger radiating of each of them, it was like it's own energy that surrounded them.

"Suit yourself Myrin, you wish for me to free you of this pain?" Amelie asked, looking at him with a glint in her eye. Oh how cruel she could be.

"Do whatever you please Amelie, but I refuse to live without Claire" Myrin turned his back to her, trying to gather his thoughts- he knew what was coming, and before it happened he wanted to vision Claire one last… time.

Amelie took one calm, cold, harsh filled step towards Myrin reaching her hand out towards him. Myrin turn to face her, no emotion in his eyes. He was ready.

Amelie reach and dug her nails right were his heart would be, and pain flushed across Myrins face as he called out in pain. Amelie looked like a ghost, as she was slowly gripping Myrin's heart in her hand. Myrin felt her nails dig into the flesh of his heart and she began to rip it out. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I love you Claire" Myrin whispered, as his vision began to blur. His knee's fell under him as Amelie kept her hand firmly in his chest.

He was dying…

**To be continued…..**

**Thanks guys! I shall post Part 2 of Chapter 10 very shortly, so hang in there! Don't be a stranger and drop a line, let me know how you feel. Thanks x**


	12. Love Conquers All (Continued)

"Myrin!" A heart-wrenching scream, echoed throughout the empty building and Amelie froze, as she turned to see were the scream had come from. There stood Claire, in the light of the sun that was beaming through the window. She looked like Myrin's guardian angel, sent to rescue him from his execution.

"Claire, do leave- Myrin is to be punished and I do not wish for you too see this" Amelie scowled as she turned back towards Myrin, returning to her fierce grip on his heart. As she squeezed and began to pulled again, Myrin let out a fierce, pain filled growl.

"STOP!" Claire screamed again, this time Amelie didn't listen she just continued. Claire could feel the rage burning up inside her, as she watched the man she loved be executed in front of her.

"Claire… leave… please" Myrin spattered, through winces- Amelie was doing this slowly and painfully. She was torturing him.

"No" Claire said calmly, as she looked Myrin directly in the eyes. Then without any hint, she ran at Amelie and slammed her entire body into her. It made her wobble slightly, but didn't knock her flying like Claire had planned. Amelie just turned towards Claire, anger blaring in her eyes as red blazed up in them like a fire being lit.

"You dare child! And I will rip your heart out in seconds, then watch your body burn" Amelie shouted at her, Claire didn't feel at all scared- she was doing this for Myrin.

"Do it! You evil cow! Your separating us because you can't have Sam! You can't stand to see anyone else, feel the love you had because you miss him! Well I don't care Amelie, you're a selfish, stuck up bitch- that thinks she's still a princess of some ancient kingdom!" Claire was furious, she could see red as her body shook with anger. Amelie stood there astounded for a few seconds, before smirking at Claire. Then out of no where, she slapped Claire right across the face, sending her flying.

Claire landed with a thud across the room, as she cried out in pain. Her plan was working though, she'd stopped torturing Myrin. Amelie walk like the stuck-up princess across towards Claire, with that sick, twisted smirk still plastered on her perfect face.

"You know Claire, you do ever so much remind me of myself. Fiery, clever- foolish" Claire shot her glance up towards her, confused- what was her game plan?

"Foolish?" Claire questioned, Amelie was now stood there hands on her hips watching Claire, like she was a new play thing.

"I'm nothing like you" Claire continued, Amelie's smirk grew to a full fanged grin.

"Oh you are, your young, head over heels in love, you and me are very much alike Claire- more than I care to admit. It almost makes me miss my human life. But I know that in a few decades- you shall be dead, and I'll continue to live, learn and love and you won't" Claire's heart skipped a beat, everything was true in that last bit- she would be dead and Amelie would continue to live.

Amelie reached down gripping Claire by the throat, hauling her up against the wall and holding her there. Claire could feel the oxygen escaping out her lungs, as she began to kick and gasp for air. Amelie just watched her struggle with a cruel grin on her face, you could see the pleasure she was getting out of this.

Claire's vision began to blur, and she could feel the darkness coming- as her heart began to slow down.

She was dying…

Myrin stood up, looking towards Amelie and Claire. There was blood all over him, and his shirt had been torn apart. There was something different in his eyes- he wasn't the Myrin, Claire knew. This was something totally different, this was the monster he battled with daily.

"Let. Her. Go" Myrin ordered, as he stood there still shaky. Amelie turned around to face him, Claire still firmly gripped in her hands. Claire felt herself losing consciousness as her bones felt like they were crushing under Amelie's grip.

"Make me" Amelie offered, waiting for him to charge at her.

"Let her go Amelie, you don't want to kill her- you need her. You care for her too, I can tell" Amelie's grip tightened around Claire's neck, and her head flopped. She had lost her battle with consciousness.

"I do not need her, I do not care for this pathetic little girl Myrin- that's you, she is nothing to me" Amelie spat out the words, like they tasted like metal.

"Your wrong, she reminds you too much of yourself- when you was younger, the true you. The human you- that's why she came here isn't it? You found her, and you wanted her- just like S-" Myrin stooped, as Amelie's eyes flared red and she looked like she was about to snapped Claire in half.

"Don't you dare!" Amelie now had Claire's unconscious body in her arms, like she was nothing- just a rag doll, she didn't want in the toy box anymore.

"Please Amelie, do not make me suffer like you have- I do not have the strength you do, I cannot live with Claire" Myrin's eyes were fixed on Claire's body, you could almost see the little clogs in his head working away.

Amelie raised Claire up towards her mouth, as her cold lips touched Claire's neck- fangs slowly sinking into her neck. Amelie's eyes closed as she began to feel the euphoria of the blood flowing out of Claire's body.

Myrin launched himself at Amelie, sending them both flying and Claire's body up into the air. Myrin stood up, literally at light speeds and catching Claire's falling body. He quickly laid her body, down gently on the floor before turning back to Amelie- who was getting up off the floor, stunned.

"I can't believe you just did that" Amelie said, literally stunned.

"I won't let you kill her Amelie, I love her"

"Your crazy Myrin! You are a vampire, a blood-sucking demon with no soul and no heart! You can never be together, you will kill her Myrin! You'll take her from both of us!"

"I will never hurt her. She would never allow that side of me to arise Amelie- she helps me feel human" Amelie's eyes shot at Myrin, horror glowing in them. Her mouth was open, she looked like her heart had just been ripped out.

"This is what it's about- you want to be human?" Amelie's head began to turn, like a dog when it hears a strange sound. Myrin stood there confused, as the woman he was stood looking at as no longer his old friend. Amelie was gone.

"No, this is about me loving Claire! The fact that she makes me a better…. person? You're the one that yearns to be human, that yearns to go back to ruling a kingdom alongside her father- you want to be the fragile little girl!" Myrin shot back, the words burnt his mouth as he spurted them out.

"Oh get a grip Myrin! You will never be able to love that girl! You live forever and she will die- what will you do when she gets older? When she dies! Will you plunge a stake into your own heart and die beside her? Don't be so pathetic! I was protecting you from the inevitable- you will never be together!"

Both vampires stood, just watching one another- not knowing what to say, to convince either one of their plea's.

A sputter of noise came from behind them, and Claire was on her hands and knee's trying to help herself up. Coughing blood as she did, taking in deep breaths. Her throat had already begun to bruise, you could see the perfect print on Amelie's dainty hand around Claire's throat.

"You… will never… stop us loving" Claire spat, through coughs of blood. Myrin rushed to her side, supporting her. He felt useless, she was in so much pain- even if she wasn't showing it.

"Oh here we go! Spare me the tragic love story Claire- I've lived through a few myself, I know how it goes" Claire's fists balled up in anger and frustration.

"Why can't you just let us be you spoilt, lonely old woman! Because that's all you are, if your heart was still beating you would be dust- get over yourself princess!" Myrin looked down to Claire shocked, he couldn't believe she was saying this. By the look on Amelie's face- neither could she. Claire didn't care anymore, she just shrugged, laughed and walked towards Amelie slowly as her ribs hurt and she could barely breath.

"So get it over with and kill me" Claire held out her arms, close her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling. Waiting for death to take over her.

Amelie flung herself towards Claire, growling with fangs gleaming in the setting sun. Myrin let out a terrifying, horror filled scream as he outstretched himself in front of Claire- protecting her.

Amelie hit Myrin, as they both went flying as well as Claire. Landing on her. Claire lost consciousness again as her head hit the wall, the last thing she remember was two, stunned, furious vampires crushing her.

* * *

Amelie stood up, looked down at herself as her clothes felt damp. Amelie began to panic as she saw she was covered in blood. Her hands were covered also, she began to try rub it off on her clothes but she was covered. She began to inspect herself, she didn't feel any pain- she didn't feel any different.

Then she looked down towards Myrin and Claire, and screamed in horror- eyes widening as she back up away from them both…

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed the two part special! Don't forget to drop me a line and review! Thanks x**


	13. Last Breath

**AUTHORS NOTE! Dedicating this chapter to Children In Need (as it was today- 15/11/13) Thanks x**

Amelie stood there, just watching them as they both lay there. She didn't know if they were dead… or just unconscious. After about five minutes of screaming in terror at the image before her, Amelie dove next to Claire checking for a pulse.

"Claire, wake up- please wake up" Amelie begged, as she began to slap Claire's face for a response. Myrin gasped out in pain, as he started to wriggle but was pinned. By what? He didn't know. Amelie shot up, and pinned Myrin to the floor looking at him with true sorrow in her eyes.

"Myrin I am so sorry-" Myrin screamed, anger filling his eyes as he wriggled even more

"Don't you dare say she's dead!" He cried out trying to move, but Amelie still had him pinned.

"Please don't move, Claire's still alive- but you moving could kill her" At that moment Myrin stopped moving and laid completely still. He couldn't look down to see where the pain was coming from and now he was afraid to even move his head.

"What's happened Amelie?" Myrin said calmly, trying to slowly feel around for something that must of stabbed him somewhere treading carefully, as he was terrified that he could end up killing Claire.

"Myrin just stop moving a second!" Amelie snapped, as she was inspecting Claire's unconscious body, the horror on her face mirrored what she feared.

"Just tell me what the hell happened then!" Myrin snapped back, beginning to get impatient.

"When you idiotically jumped in front of Claire ''protecting'' her, we all went flying back and well- there's a rod of some sort through Claire's stomach and it went through your leg…" Amelie stopped, almost as if to take in a deep breath and slow herself down.

"Oh my god, she's not going to make it through Amelie- we've killed her! You've killed her!" Myrin finally began to wriggle this time he just pulled himself up and off the rod that was through his leg. As he stood, he wavered a bit looking at the wound through his leg- as long as it would take, and though he was in pain it would heal. For some strange reason, no matter the object vampires always bounce back- stake through the heart, or rod through the leg. Indestructible.

"We need to get her to the hospital Amelie, she's dying!" Myrin began to panic, he felt sick. He began to shake, as he paced trying to avoid looking at Claire's pain, pale face. How could this have happened? He promised he would protect her, and ever since he made that promise, all she has done is get hurt!

"Myrin, you need to calm down we'll be fine, Claire will be fine!" Amelie was crouched over Claire's stomach now, looking at the metal rod that was through her stomach.

Just as Amelie put her hand on Claire's wound, trying to figure out what to do Claire woke up screaming out, as she coughed up blood.

"Claire!" Myrin called, as he dashed to her side holding his leg as he dove to the floor. The tissue and bone had already started to knit together, but it would take some time.

Claire looked at Myrin and tried to smile, but winced before letting out another scream.

"Amelie! What are we going to do?" Myrin demanded, taking Claire's hand as tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. Her face looked sweaty now, her eyes dull. Claire was going to die- and it was Myrins fault for not being able to protect her.

"Myrin please, shut up!" Amelie screamed at him, as she firmly gripped the metal rod embedded in Claire. Myrin watched her intently, horror on his face- Claire was fixed on him.

"Hold her down Myrin" Amelie pleaded, as Myrin nodded numbly and pinned Claire down. Her face looked petrified as she looked to Myrin for comfort, all he could do was smile.

"On three"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three" Amelie yanked out the metal rod, as Claire's screams deafened them both- echoing around the empty room of the hospital. Blood started to ooze out of Claire's wound and she turned green.

"Claire hand on please, look at me- just at me. You need to stay awake" Myrin begged her as her eyes started to flutter- before Myrin could tell her he loved her, she was unconscious again.

"Myrin, I'm going to see if there's any supplies left in this damned place" Amelie stood up, coolly as if nothing had happened. She was covered in Claire's blood, but she acted as though she was wearing gowns spun of gold.

"Your leaving us?" Myrin looked sick himself as he held Claire's hand so tightly.

"Oh Myrin get a grip, you're a vampire for heaven's sake- you've seen thousands die!" Amelie looked scary, almost monstrous.

"I may have seen thousands die, I may have caused a few of them but I have never sat and watched the one I love die- by the hands of one of my oldest and trusted friends" Myrin replied, no emotion on his face as Amelie just looked at him like she didn't recognise him before turning her back and walking smoothly away.

Myrin looked down at Claire as she began to stir, she was waking up again. He moved around a bit to prop her head on his good leg, to make her more comfy than on the cold, hard floor.

"M…Myrin?" Claire sputtered, looking up at him smiling. There was tears in his eyes as he looked down at her, smiling back as he gently stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry Claire, I promised to protect you and I have failed you" Myrins tears fell and hit Claire's forehead, she reached a shaky hand up towards his face and stroked him gently.

"Don't…. be.. It's not your… fault" Claire was gasping through shaken breaths, as she tried to explain to Myrin.

"It is my fault Claire, I should of stayed away from you- I should of got your friends to lock you away and never let you out! It's my fault your like this now, you have to keep fighting Claire, I can't lose you. I refuse to bare life without you"

Claire looked at him, begging him to stop punishing himself for what's happened- but then her face contorted and she let out an agonising scream of pain. Myrin winced and tried to comfort her, talking her through it- but she fell unconscious again and he just cradled her.

"Myrin" Amelie appeared by his side as he sobbed over Claire's body. He soon snapped out of it as Amelie kneeled down beside him. The first thing Amelie did was start to bandage Myrins leg- he looked at her, like he could snap her neck there and then.

"What do you think you are doing wench?" Myrin sounded like his old self- the self that came from hundreds of years ago.

"I am tending to your wounds Myrin, you cannot leave it like this" Myrin smacked her hand away as she continued to bandage his leg, she looked horrified

"Tend to Claire, you fool!" Myrin snapped as he finished the bandaging around his leg- watching Amelie, begin to cleanse Claire's wound with the supplies she'd found.

As she began to bandage up her stomach, Claire woke up again crying and screaming in pain. Myrin instantly wrapped his arms around her, and comforted her as much as he could- whilst Amelie wrapped the bandages tightly around her to try to stop the bleeding.

"Myrin please make her stop" Claire begged as she sobbed into Myrins arms.

"I'm sorry Claire, but she's going to make it better- hang in there for me ok?" Claire's eyes began to flutter again.

"Claire stay with me, I love you" Myrin cried out, as Claire lay in his arms. All she did was smile, then she was gone. Amelie stopped wrapping the bandages and looked at Claire.

"Myrin…." Amelie spoke softly, looking at him- as his head shot up.

"What?" He muttered, wiping his tears away.

"She's… she's stopped breathing Myrin" Amelie looked to the floor, unable to look him in the face.

"What? No!" Myrin shot up, and instantly began CPR on Claire- trying to start her heart up again.

"Myrin stop" Amelie spoke softly again, placing her hand gently on his back.

"No! Get off, you did this! You killed her!" Myrin screamed in her face, as he continue to pound on her chest- but nothing. Claire didn't take a breath, didn't cry in pain. Didn't move.

Claire Danvers, was dead….

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, I have dedicated it to Children in Need. Thanks for reading guys! Drop a line x**


	14. New! AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, but with deadlines looming over me- it's getting slightly hard. I have University deadlines, and I need to get everything sorted to get that very important acceptance letter. Future first right? I will post whenever I get the chance to, but at the moment my mind is fully set on sorting my future out and getting my University stuff sorted. **


	15. Fragile Heart

**Over 1000 people have read so far! So happy with the interest I've had in my stories. This is my first I've actually stuck too online before, because I've always been so afraid of what the feedback would be. I'd like to thank everyone who's made me so happy and all the lovely reviews and messages I receive. Truly thank-you! **

"Claire! Claire! Come back to me, please, please come back Claire" Myrin rocked Claire's lifeless body in his arms, tears rolling down his face. He had only just got her, they were finally going to be together- and she got ripped away from him.

"Myrin, come on- we've got to take her, we need to announce her death" Amelie sadly spoke, she sounded crushed. Like something within her had died with Claire. They had, had a connection maybe it had?

"I can't- she's not dead Amelie, she cannot be dead! I refuse!" Anger started to bubble within Myrin, as he clenched harder to Claire's body. Amelie was just about to tell him to get a grip when a familiar voice echoed in the empty hospital ward.

"Tut. Tut. What's happened here?" Oliver came walking out of the shadows, a huge smirk on his face and he watched them both freeze at the sight of him.

"Get out of here! You stay away from her!" Myrin screamed, turning protective of Claire's lifeless body- that still remained cradled in his arms.

"Looks like you two had a domestic over the girl, and how is it she has ended up the way she is?" Oliver stood, hands on hips like a parent ready to scold his children, for fighting over a toy.

"Oliver, please don't I beg you- it was an accident, Claire was in the way" Amelie pleaded with Oliver, as she stood covered in Claire's blood.

"LIAR!" Myrin screamed looking at the both of them, like he was going to rip them to shreds.

"I beg your pardon?" Amelie looked at Myrin, like he had just slapped her across the face. She was returning to the cool ice queen everyone knew her as.

"You killed her Amelie, and you know you did- so own up to it now. This is your fault" Myrin stood up calmly, Claire in his arms and began to walk out- ready to take her to the City Hall to lay her were the vampires lay. To be honoured.

As Myrin began to walk calmly past Oliver, he ripped Claire's body from his arms and held her in his. Oliver looked down at her body in his arms and for one slither of a moment, felt shame and devastation at the loss of such a young life. Myrin stood, wide-eyed looking directly at Oliver stood there with his loves body in his arms.

"Do not anger yourself Myrin, I wish to honour the girl myself- she entertained me" Oliver smiled simply, before walking out the hospital and into the setting sunlight carrying Claire's body. Myrin and Amelie followed him, right on his heels- as they got outside, there awaited Amelie's limo and bodyguards.

"I shall see you both at the City Hall, unless you care to ride with me?" Amelie said calmly as she climbed into the back, with the service of one of her bodyguards.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you" Myrin spat, as he stood side by side with Oliver, making sure his eyes were constantly on Claire.

"I wish to walk, the town should know" Oliver droned robotically as he continued to walk through the streets.

Amelie's limo pulled away from the curb and sped off down the road towards the City Hall. Myrin and Oliver walked through the streets and people backed up away from them horrified at the lifeless body with them.

A few minutes later Oliver and Myrin arrived at City Hall, carrying Claire's body up into the building to lay her down on the alter to honour her life, and the service she had done for Morganville in such a short time. Amelie was waiting at the alter patiently, hands crossed across her lap- no emotion on her face as Oliver laid Claire's body gently on the alter. Myrin begun to get teary eyed once again, he had to accept that she wasn't coming back. This was it, he had lost his little Claire.

All three stood facing her as they bowed their heads. Both Amelie and Oliver, thanked her for the service to the town and walked out to leave Myrin alone with her.

At first he just stood there, holding her little hand in his. Then he bent down and kiss her lips, tears dropping onto her cheek.

"I'm so sorry my little Claire, if I had only had the chance to be your Myrin- and you my Claire. You made me such a better person, you just brightened the room my little Claire and now you've been ripped from me, the world never got to see you glow. I… I love you Claire" Myrin stopped crying, his sadness was replaced with anger and his head just shot up.

"It's her fault" Myrin mumbled, as he began to walk towards were Amelie and Oliver had slipped away. Anger boiling over inside him, he needed someone to blame for tearing her away from him. Amelie stopped them in the first place, then she killed her.

Myrin swung the door open and went straight for Amelie, but was ripped away from he by Oliver as she stood stunned.

"Don't do something you regret Myrin" Oliver said, holding him back. Myrin stopped and looked at him, the red in his eyes was burning bright. All Myrin did was flick his hand and Oliver went flying back.

"Do not mess with me boy! I am much older, much stronger and much more wiser than you younger fellows- I am not to be toyed with, I have told you once before. So unless you also want your heart ripped out I suggested you sit tight little boy!" Myrins voice boasted, he was like a demon in the flesh. Oliver sat against the wall, he actually seemed scared at this point.

"Myrin, this was not my fault- I warned you it was dangerous for you both to be together!" Amelie was literally begging for her life, as Myrin stalked towards her with a twisted smile on her face.

"You will pay. I will rip your heart out and then tear you to shreds, you will suffer the pain you have just made me feel- when you killed Claire!" Myrin lunged towards Amelie, ready to strike but was stopped mid flow by a loud bang coming from the main hall were Claire's body was laying on the alter.

All three vampires stopped and looked towards the door, towards the noise…

"Hello?" A small voice croaked…

**Please! Please! Pleaseeeeeee, read and review- I love hearing your feedback, it really does make me smile. **


	16. At Deaths Door

"Hello?" A small voice croaked…

Both Amelie and Myrin shot out towards the hall, and there stood Eve tears streaming down her face creating lines in her pale make-up.

"Eve?"

Eve stood there shaking all over, arms wrapped around her body- she looked like she was about to fall to the floor in fits of screams and tears.

"What you doing here child?" Amelie demanded coolly, clearly not caring that her best friend lay dead on the alter at their sides.

"People saw Myrin and Oliver, walking with a girl in there arms- I feared the worst… and it's a good thing I did!" At first Eve sounded like she was about to scream in agony at the statement, but near the end the words tasted bitter in her mouth, anger filling her.

"Ah yes, we shall be holding a ceremony for Claire- to celebrate her life" Amelie stood there, no emotion on her face as she just glared at Eve who looked shocked at how she was behaving. Myrin on the other hand, looked like hell himself.

"What life?! Claire was seventeen years old, she's barely had a life! Now she's lay on a slab of fucking rock so then a bunch of people who don't even know her, can come and pay there respects? Are you kidding me! You can stay away from her bitch, all of you can- nothing good ever happens around vampires!" Eve was literally shouting at the top of her lungs, her face had gone red under her make-up as the anger just poured out of her.

"Are you quite finished girl? I understand you are upset, but I will not be spoken to like that" Amelie turned her back and began to walk away from both Myrin and Eve. But Eve wasn't finished, not even close.

"Oi! Ice bitch!" Eve shouted, as Amelie stopped in her tracks and turned slowly towards Eve. Myrin just stood witnessing the events unfold.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Eve stood in battle stance, anger still driving her on. Revenge for her best friend, this was for Claire.

"Well I am quite finished" Amelie once again turned her back and walked away, Eve reached into her jacket pocket. Took out one of her skull engraved silver stakes and launched it towards Amelie. Both Myrin and herself watched as it span through the air and landed hard in Amelie's back. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor screaming in agony. Everyone stood there in shock watching her writhe in pain.

"Myrin! Myrin! Help me please, please help!" For the first time since Claire had died, Amelie was showing some real emotion- pain.

"No" Myrin simply replied, as he walked over to Claire's body brushing her hair away from her face.

"Oliver! Oliver please" Amelie begged as she tried to reach for the stake in her back- it hadn't killed her as it wasn't through her heart but the silver was burning through her flesh.

"Hm, sorry but if you die. Does that mean I get to rule the town? I think that's a yes" Oliver smirked as he stepped over Amelie's body and began to walk out towards the exit of City Hall. Amelie just lay screaming in agony on the floor.

Eve and Myrin was stood by Claire's side, Eve was in tears and Myrin just looked blank. Then as Amelie started to quiet down, slowly dying a deep gasp of air came from Claire's lips. Myrin and Eve both looked down at Claire in horror as her chest began to rise and fall.

"Claire?" Eve pondered, waiting with a smile on her face as she was filled with so much anticipation. Then… Claire's eyes fluttered open and she looked at both of them in shock.

"Claire!" Eve cried out, wrapping her arms around Claire and hugging her so tightly. Claire numbed with shock, hugged her back- before she was drawn out of her moment by Amelie screaming once again.

"Amelie?" Claire sounded weak and confused, as she looked at the vampire on the floor.

"Oh, I staked her in the back" Eve huffed as if it was nothing, but Claire's eyes widen as she tried to get of the alter and towards the vampire. Myrin was still stood in the same spot by the alter, stunned. Claire stumbled off the alter and fell to the floor unsteady. Eve dove to get her, but Claire shot her a glare as she began to crawl towards Amelie.

"C..Claire?" Amelie cried through sobs and screams of agony.

"I'm so sorry" Claire whispered as she yanked the stake out of Amelie's back, as she cried out in relief.

Claire flopped to the floor, coughing as blood came up. It was clear she was still very much injured- but alive. How?

"How are you alive?" Amelie stuttered as she stood up, looking shocked at Claire.

"Alive?" Claire looked confused.

"You were dead!" Amelie shouted, pointing towards the alter were she was laid.

"But I heard you, and Oliver and Myrin when he was talking to me- I was screaming at him to shut up and listen to me, but nothing was happening. It was like no one could here me" Claire sounded breathless as she explain, as Myrin slowly turned towards her.

"You was dead. You had no heart beat, you weren't breathing Claire! I thought you were dead!" Myrin looked at her stunned, angry and happy.

"I don't know what happened, I was with you in the hospital- then I woke up here but it was like I wasn't somehow- what's happened to me?" Claire tried to stand up again, but wobbled and fell back down. Eve tried to help her up, but Claire cried out in pain as she tried to stand fully.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Eve said, as she tried to help Claire back up again. Claire smiled at her, trying to get back up again

"I think that's a go-" Claire cut off mid-sentence and fell to the floor as she started to convulse on the floor, before stopping still.

"Claire!" Myrin dove to her side, checking for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as there was still one there, weak and barely holding on- but she was alive. Somehow…

He scooped her into his arms, nodded to Eve and shot off at in-human speeds, towards the hospital. Claire needed to live! Myrin had got her back through some sort of miracle, but she was alive- and he had to keep her holding on. He wouldn't make it through losing her again…

"Hold on for me, my little Claire"

**Please read and review for me! It may seem a little dark, and dragging at the moment but it will pick up shortly. I promise! I'm just trying to post some chapters again, get the ball rolling and get back into the flow I do apologize if you are not enjoying it, but the story will pick up shortly. **


	17. Listen To Me!

**Two Weeks Later**

Myrin had never left Claire's bedside, he didn't need to eat, drink- and the nurses supplied him with blood so he never had a need to leave. The doctors had put so many wires and tubes into her- it was a miracle she wasn't going to come out of this, looking like a Swiss cheese! The doctors had told her parents it was a miracle she was alive, that's why she was on life support because her body couldn't cope with everything. Myrin knew it was a miracle she was alive, because two weeks earlier she was dead.

"Hey man" Shane had also visited Claire everyday, just checking she was still breathing if he was honest.

"Hello" Myrin groaned at Shane as he walked through the door, his eyes didn't leave Claire.

"How's she been today?" Shane muttered back, putting down fresh clothes for Claire and replacing her flowers Eve had sent.

"The same as yesterday, no change- the doctors have put her in an induced coma to try and help her body to heal" Myrin looked up at Shane as he said it, and Shane felt like he should run. Myrins eyes were red and swollen, and the dark brown of his eyes was replaced with blazing red.

"Don't you think you should go get some sleep man? Or I don't know, blood coffee or something?" Shane tried to joke around with it, but Myrins eyes blazed more in frustration and he decided to just sit down and shut up.

Both men sat there in silence, listening to Claire's machines pump away as she lay there. Myrin had tried to figure up ways of how she came back alive, how she had started to breathe again- and all that kept coming into his head was Ada. She saved Michael, the town, the house saved Michael…. What if something like that has happened to Claire? Is she even human anymore? Or just half and half? But then, Michael was half vampire at his death, Claire was just human.

"Argh!" Myrin called out in frustration, making Shane jump out of his skin and shoot up from his seat glaring at Myrin.

"What?" Shane tried to say calmly, but even his voice sounded like it was trembling.

"I cannot stand here awaiting her health to return any longer! I refuse!" Myrin moaned out loud as he began to walk out the room, hard on his heels. Shane just watched him go out the door in shock and fear, then once he was gone- he safely sat back down in his seat and took Claire's hand.

"We all miss you nerd, you need to get better" Shane muttered to her, pecked her cheek then got up to leave her in peace.

* * *

Michael came wandering into Claire's hospital room, no sign of anyone- not even Myrin- he smiled to himself, shut the door and went to sit beside Claire.

"I've been working on something Claire, you would be so proud of me- but I'm here to make you better now"

Michael reached into his pocket and took out a small vial of red liquid, he spun it to swish the liquid around firstly, then looked up at Claire.

"What did you do to yourself, Claire?" Michael asked her sadly, what had they all done? This girl had won them all over from the beginning, she was something special- yet she never saw it herself, just the good in everyone else.

"We all miss you, Claire" Michael continued, looking at the vial of liquid the whole time. He was beginning to doubt himself, what if this didn't work? It would kill her. The only vampire that can change humans is Amelie, what is he even thinking? Claire wouldn't even want this! He can't, he can't do this to her.

"I'm so sorry Claire, I can't make you better- I thought I could, but I can't take the risk. You need to get better yourself, you need to hurry Claire. Everyone's falling apart" Michael cried into his hands, all he wanted to do was make her better- he should of protected her.

The machines started to bleep, and Claire's heart monitor went dead. The lights in the room fluttered out and the room went dark. Michael could still see, but he was still slightly scared of what was going on. Then he heard a small, frail voice whisper and he shot up against the wall.

"Michael?" It croaked again. This time it sounded clearer, it sounded like-

"Claire?" Michael called out to the air, still scared.

"You can hear me?!" Claire called out to him in overwhelming joy. Michael shot his sight towards Claire's unconscious body. She was still very much unconscious.

"What? How? How am I talking to you?" Michael was so confused, he was talking to Claire- but she was unconscious.

"I don't know, I'm scared Michael- I don't know what's happening to me. I can see my body just laying there. I've been sat here for days shouting at you all to listen to me! It's like no one could hear me… then I was crying for you then, and you- you answered me"

Michael looked at Claire's body again, the lights were still out and the machines were still dead.

"I'm confused- I, I don't understand any of this, how can I hear you Claire!" Michael was beginning to get frustrated.

"I don't know. I… I think I'm dead Michael, that's not me lay there anymore. How can it be? I can see myself! It's like I'm just stuck here, watching over myself as I slowly just slip away from you all"

"You can't be dead, you cam back and you're here- the doctors said your alive Claire, your breathing!"

"I don't know what's happening Michael, I'm too scared to leave the room- I've been trying to talk to Myrin for the past two weeks, it's so good to finally talk to someone"

"We need to find out what's happening Claire, this is not normal- not even for Morganville" Michael stood up, as if ready to just go and find out now.

"Michael don't go, I don't want to be alo-" Claire's voice went dead, and the lights and machines started back up again. Michael called out for her, but he couldn't hear her anymore.

* * *

"Michael!" Claire screamed at him, she was stood right in front of him- but he was still looking at her body on the hospital bed. He couldn't hear her no more.

"Michael listen to me!" Claire screamed again. She began to shake and feel cold again.

"Please listen Michael, I'm scared, I don't want to be alone anymore… please, please come back" Claire cried and pleaded, as she went and slid down the wall in the corner- watching him say good-bye to her body, watching him get up and walk away.

She was alone again. No one was coming for her anymore, they were all giving up on her that's why they can't hear her. Michael was trying to get her to wake up then, he was willing her to wake up. Now she was alone in this room again, watching her life slip away.

"I don't want to die" she cried into her hands, as she folded her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

**Read and review guys! Thanks for taking the time to read the newest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it x**


	18. RIP Little Miracle

**Well 2,000 views, that's truly amazing thank-you to everyone who's stood by me. For all your lovely messages and for putting up with my sudden departure. I've not been very well for a while, fought against the flu for the third time, and I can't eat food without being sick or feeling sick afterwards so it's not been a fun time for me. So I hope you all understand why I've not been posting and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thank-you again to all my lovely readers, your all amazing! J x**

"Mrs. Danvers, Claire's body isn't getting any better- it's a miracle she even survived it. The life support is doing everything for her, I completely understand if you don't wish to yet- but I believe the best option for Claire now. Is to let her go with some dignity" The doctor had been dreading this speech, Claire's mum knew it was coming she had just gone numb the moment he started speaking. All she could do was sit there, watching her daughters body rot whilst machines kept her alive because everyone who loved her was too selfish to let her go.

"I…. I need to go- go tell my husband" Claire's mum stuttered through the shock, she was numb now but she knew when she walked out that room her heart would shatter and the pain would flood in.

"Yes, I understand would you like me to call him?" The doctor went to pick up the phone ready, but Mrs. Danvers outstretched her arm shaking her head frantically.

"No, I need the air- I'll walk home and we can sit down an discuss it privately. Thank-you for everything you've done Doctor" With that Mrs. Danvers stood up and walked out the room numbly. Then she kept on walking, past Claire's private room Myrin had arranged for her and past the reception desk.

* * *

Claire sat in the corner of her room, watching Shane hold her cold hand in her real body. The one in the real world. He had brought her some fresh flowers from Eve, grapes according to him that's what everyone in hospital gets and he'd even brought her a physics book- he attempted to read it to her, but gave up because he couldn't understand the big words. It made Claire smile, but what would make her happier was to talk to him. Really talk to him, not just mumble the answers to his questions pretending he could hear her.

"God Claire, why did you have to go and fall in love with a vampire? The first rule is to not fall in love! Arrgh" Shane was beginning to get frustrated, he always did now-a-days it's all they all seem to do when they visit her. Get frustrated and angry at her.

"I'm sorry Shane, I didn't mean to- I didn't want to, but he's a beautiful, intelligent and caring man…." tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and suddenly Shane noticed her body in the real world had started to cry.

"Claire?" Shane shot up, and glared at her body like she was about to wake up and start dancing or something.

"Wishing for a miracle there ain't I" Shane muttered to himself.

"Yeah you are douche, I wish you could hear me- I miss you all" Shane heard a whisper around him, someone said they miss you

"Claire? This is crazy but… I miss you too" Claire shot up from the corner of her room, a smile gleaming from ear to ear on her face.

"Shane you can hear me?!" Claire shouted with delight, but Shane had stood up and was kissing her forehead. He was leaving her.

"Good-bye Claire, see you on Friday" Then he was gone. Claire was alone again.

* * *

Myrin was in his lab, frantically working away trying to figure something out to save Claire. To understand Claire.

"It had to be something, come on think you fool!" He had been cursing himself all week, he hadn't been to the hospital he couldn't stand seeing her lay there, lifeless, motionless with a bunch of machines breathing for her. Myrin had exhausted every possible option, he had tested her blood- no vampire blood in her system. He had checked the machine, there was no possible way it had saved her. He had even somehow built some kind of contraption that detects other life forces, ghosts and things. It went off the scale most of the time as it detected vampires also- that was a fault he didn't have time to fix. Myrin had tested it at the hospital and it picked up nothing but vampires.

"I give up" Myrin slumped into his chair, it had taken him two days to clean up the mess Claire had made when she had smashed it up… it pained him to be in here without her.

"I'm so sorry Claire, I failed you and now I am never getting you back" He felt defeated, there was no other explanation as to how she came back to life and was still living. How can she possibly?

"I'd pray, but I do not believe in such things and even if there was such a thing he would not listen to such monstrous creatures such as me" Myrins head sunk into his hands and he just sat there. There he would remain, he might as well be a statue he has nothing without Claire. He had found a reason to his immortality and now, that reason had gone.

* * *

Michael was on his way to the hospital, he had been the past three nights after hours to try and communicate with Claire but had come up empty handed. Tonight was the night, he could feel her. He wouldn't leave until he spoke with her, saw her.

He wandered into Claire's room and dumped his bag down and sat beside her, took her hand into his and muttered her name.

"Claire? Are you here?" He muttered again, and there she sat in the corner of the room looking at him like she was lost.

"Claire!" He jumped up and ran towards her, at first she looked startled but then overwhelmed, he could see her!

"Michael you can see me again? How?" They both stood up and Michael went to embrace her but slipped and hit the wall behind her.

"Guess I am dead huh" Michael just stood back from her and looked at her astounded.

"Don't you dare say that! You can see your body, your still breathing Claire- maybe you just stuck? I don't know what's going on with you…" They both sat with their backs against the wall, looking at each other with so much hope.

"I can see a bunch of wires and tubes pumping my chest up and down, but face it Michael I'm dead- I was dead the minute that metal pole went through me it was a miracle the first time round, and I don't even understand how I managed that. I was scared Michael, but I'm not anymore- I've watched you all just come and try to hold onto me. But I'm slipping away Michael and it's time to let me go, I'm ready to go Michael" Claire just looked at him, like the first time he'd ever seen her. Strong and independent but so young and frail.

"You're a very brave and strong young lady Claire Danvers, but no one is giving up on you just yet" Michael went to hold her hand, but remember so went and held her body's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Speak for yourself… my mum and the doctor were discussing turning the machines off today. I know she'll do the right thing and let me die Michael, you all need to let her and let me go" Claire didn't want to die, but she knew now that she was never going to be human again she was to be stuck in purgatory until a time comes she can rest. And she's accepted that, now it's time for them to accept she's gone.

"If that's what you want Claire, I'm not going to stop you- but before I go just think of all the people that would miss you and that are willing to do everything to get you back. So don't go saying good-bye quite yet" Michael smiled, kissed Claire's cheek once more, grabbed his bag and wandered out the room with a nod and wave.

* * *

Claire's parents came walking into her room with the doctor the next morning, embraced in each others arms tears down their cheeks. Claire stood up, watching the three of them as they gathered around her body.

"I'll give you a few minutes to say good-bye" The doctor walked out the room and left her parents with her body. Claire began to prepare herself, this was it. They're letting her go.

"We're so sorry sweetheart, that we couldn't protect you- we should of never sent you to this terrible place! Now we have to let you go" Claire's mum was holding her hand, whilst her dad stood as far away as possible as if not accepting the fact she was dead. Claire wandered over to him and put her hand on his arm, he looked straight at her 'ghost' and her heart skipped a beat.

"Good-bye Claire" Her dad softly spoke, straight at her as if he could see her. But then he turned his head back towards her mum and began to cry again, softly to himself.

The doctor came walking back in with a sympathetic smile on his face, as he walked around Claire's parents and over to the machines.

"I am so sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs. Danvers. It can take a few minutes or a few hours it all depends on the patient. You ready?" The doctor watched them both intently. Claire's mum just nodded and then the beeping suddenly stopped, the machines had been turned off and Claire's chest was rising and falling ever so gently. The doctor stood by waiting, as Claire's parents sobbed. Claire's mum kissed her head gently and moved her hair out her face, told her she was with the angels and stood back.

Then the heart monitor went flat, Claire's body had stopped breathing and the noise that came from Claire's mum was horrifying. True pain.

Claire Danvers was dead…

* * *

"That's it!" Myrin shot up from his chair with a huge grin on his face.

"My blood mixed with hers when the metal rod went through us both, so it went straight into her blood stream. Vampires can't heal with the object still inside them- we're unconscious whilst the stake is in us, so when Claire died when we removed the pole she was simply in a comatose state whilst the vampire blood healed her. Her injuries must have been highly traumatic, explaining why she was dead for so long- but when she did come back alive, the blood had ran out her system so she was still human! That's why she was still suffering and ended up going to the hospital- now something that's defined any paranormal laws has occurred, to try and keep hold of Claire's soul to ensure she survives! That's got to be it. Right?" Myrin had been talking to himself whilst he in-humanly walked to the hospital through a sub-conscious state. Now he was stood at the door of Claire's room, with her parents looking at him in shock. He looked around them, to Claire's body- it was covered up, the machines we're gone and the heart monitor was off.

"What's happened?" Myrin muttered as he shot to Claire's side.

"She's gone" Claire's dad spat. Myrins eyes widened as he fell to his knee's.

"No! No she can't be, I can save her- I can!" Myrin shot up, ripped back the sheets and started to do CPR. Then bit into his arm, and dripped his blood into her mouth, before continuing to do CPR.

"Come back to me Claire, please, please come back to me! Don't you dare give up!" Myrin began to pound on her chest, you could hear the bones shattering under his strength. Claire's parents were stood watching him in horror.

"Claire, please come back to me!" Myrin begged as he continue to pound her chest. Finally Claire's mother screamed-

"She's dead you monster! You killed her! Now leave her to rest in peace!" Myrin looked at her, red-eyed and his head tilted to one side like a dog does towards a strange noise. He looked deadly. Before Claire's mum could take in a breath or blink- Myrin was gone.

The world had killed his angel. His saviour. His little Claire…

**Thanks for reading guys, please review I love hearing from you all! J x**


	19. The End?

**Hope you all enjoyed my dramatic come back! But unfortunately, this shall be the tragic end to this story. I will be graduating college after Christmas and I won't have time to write again till summer- I am currently working on some form of a novel though so hopefully you'll hear my name sometime in the future. Thank-you to everyone who has devoted themselves to this story, and you have all driven me to continue until the end. I have enjoyed every part of writing this short little story for you all and I hope I can share more in the future. Thank-you all. J x**

**2 Weeks Later**

Everyone was stood around the room, looking numbly off into the distance. It looked like the entire town had come to say their good-bye to Claire Danvers. All dressed smartly in black, even Amelie was wearing a black smart dress suit stood with Oliver who was also smartly dressed in a black waistcoat, pants and shirt. Claire's parents were stood at the door, still greeting people and listening to them all tell them how sorry they are for her loss. Michael, Shane and Eve were all stood in a corner just watching people- they recognised everyone but was disgusted as some of the people here barely knew who she was, just what she had done for this horrid town.

There was no sign of Myrin, no one had seen him since Claire had died. He'd missed the service and there was no sign of him at the graveyard- so no one knew were he was. Claire's 'ghostly' self had also attended her own funeral as sad as it sounded, watching over her friends and family wishing she could stop their pain. When she died, her spirit had been freed from the hospital, now she was free to wander and she had searched everywhere for Myrin- but there was no sign.

"Michael, you need to listen to me! Just liven this place up a bit, jeez it's like someone's died" Claire joked around, as she stood with her friends. She'd gathered that Michael couldn't hear or see her anymore as she'd spent most of her time at the house, watching Eve cry and Shane just looked zombiefied. Michael knew she wasn't really gone, and came into her room every night to talk to her. Claire didn't feel alone, stuck in purgatory. She felt loved that something was still holding her to earth- she hoped it was Myrin. She desperately wanted it to be Myrin.

Michael had gotten up on the stage, and stared playing 'Skinny Love' on his guitar- it was one of Claire's guilty pleasure songs. Claire felt like crying, she couldn't listen to this.

* * *

As she wandered over to her grave looking down at the freshly toiled dirt, she felt an overwhelming sadness- she was dead. That was her body under there she wasn't ever coming back. She'd never be able to kiss Myrin, or hug him- or tell him…

"I love you Myrin"

"I love you too, my little Claire" Claire's face looked shocked as she frantically looked around for Myrin. There he was, walking straight towards her, hair combed and dressed in a gorgeous black velvet suit.

"Myrin you can see me?" Claire reached out for him, and he was holding her hand in seconds.

"I knew you weren't gone, I just had to figure out a way to get to you" Claire looked confused as she felt her fingers entwine with Myrins.

"What have you done, Myrin? Your not-"

"Oh no, I am not dead my love. I have just found a way to contact you so I can be with you- so I am not alone without you" Myrin pulled Claire in as she hit his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Claire just melted into him, she had missed him.

"Myrin how is this possible? I'm so confused"

"I have no imaginable idea, but I vow to get you back Claire- even if I have to dig up your corpse and make you immortal. I am not losing you ever again" Claire's heart stopped.

"Myrin I'm gone, you have to face that now- I'm not coming back, we can never be together. I should of realized that a long time ago" Myrin suddenly held Claire back at arms length, and a pain spread across his face. His eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at her. Claire could see in pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Myrin, but it's the truth. I'm waiting for you to let me go"

"I can't let you go Claire, I'm in love with everything about you" Claire just smiled, placed a hand on his face as he snuggled into it and looked at her.

"I'm in love with everything about you to- I can't believe how sane you've become, you don't seem strange or irrational! You seem utterly normal, and that's why you need to let me go Myrin. We're not good for each other, we could never have worked- I would of grown old and died and you would of carried on learning, living and loving" Tears began to slowly fall down Claire's cheeks as she smiled up at Myrin.

"I understand, my little Claire- I have to let you go"

"Thank-you" Claire stood up on her tip toes, and kissed Myrins soft lips. Myrin pulled her closer, embracing her in this final passionate moment they would share together.

"I love you Myrin" Claire mumbled between breaths, then Myrins arms fell to his sides and Claire was gone. As if she had never existed.

Claire was finally resting in peace.

Myrin stood at her grave, looking at her headstone.

'In loving memory of Claire Danvers,

a passionate learner,

a rare shooting star- the most rarest beauty, that is with us for such a short time

May she forever be in our hearts, we shall never forget this passing gem'

Tears fled down Myrins cheeks, as he laid his hand on her headstone.

"I shall never forget you my little Claire"

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Myrin was working in his lab, he hadn't really left it in almost two years- after he came back from his travels in Dallas after Claire's death. People came to visit him, ensuring that he hadn't gone back to being dangerous and insane. He hadn't, he was just a broken old vampire that had lost his true love and now had to live an eternity without her.

"Myrin" a whisper startled him out of his research and his head shot up from his book- and there she was. Claire Danvers was stood in front of him.

"Claire?" Myrin was confused, as he looked at her- she looked broken. Scared.

"Myrin I need your help! I'm scared, they won't let me go! MYRIN!" Claire's scream filled the room, as it echoed around. But when Myrin looked again she was gone, there was no sign she was ever there… maybe he was going insane.

"Myrin, please don't give up- I need you help, I've been trying to get through to you for the past two years. I'm scared Myrin, they're hurting me!" Claire's voice was pleading with him, she was now stood at the side of him. Her hand was on his shoulder, he could feel her. He soaked up that moment of feeling her touch then shot up so he was stood behind her figure. Claire slowly turned to face him, and Myrin pulled her into him and began to kiss her like he'd never touched her before. Myrin felt Claire melt into him, as she also enjoyed this rare moment they got together, then she leapt back and screamed in agony.

"Claire?"

"I can't stay, they're coming Myrin!" Her figure disappeared again, leaving a pain wrenching scream. Myrin darted around.

"I'm coming Claire! I'll come to you, I'll save you- I promise!"

"I promise, Claire"

**Again thank-you to all who have stuck by me till the end. Please leave one final review and I hope you have enjoyed.**


	20. Good-bye AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors NOTE!**

**Hey guys, just a quick note to all my lovely readers- If your familiar with it, I'm now moving on over to Wattpad to begin posting a novel I've been writing. Don't know if it will be to your taste or not, but I'm just letting you all know ;) Uhm my username on there is LittlePandora and I will begin posting shortly after Christmas. **

**I hope you all have an amazing lovely Christmas, and thank-you all again for your lovely good-bye messages and everything. You've all been very supportive. See you after the holidays! J x**


End file.
